Going Back
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Someone goes back in time but who is it? And why?
1. Prologue

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: This part is G. Later parts will be rated anything  
Distribution: Will be found at my site: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html and a Fanfiction.net and on Listbot and my Egroups: Inquisitive1sfanfiction and on other Egroup pages. Anyone else want it ask first.  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize (though I wish I owned Angel, but alas I don't). The characters belong to the lucky people who came up with them.  
Feedback: Let me know what you think  
_________________  
  
Going Back  
By Inquisitive1  
  
Prologue  
  
**** Sunnydale, CA- 2028 ****  
  
"I am to what?!" the girl shrieks stunned as the words slowly sink in.  
  
"Yes, Kieran. You'll need to go back to Sunnydale" the blond confirms to the tall dark haired girl standing before her.  
  
Kieran looks at the blond stunned "Tara, how?! I mean he's going back in time. To when our parents where alive." She gasps clutching her head in pain.  
  
Tara goes to Kieran touching her arm lightly "Kieran I know that its hard for you. But you have to! If you don't he'll die..."  
  
"And so will I" Kieran sighs. "Tara how can I explain my presence to them? And who I am? What I am?"  
  
"I'll write my past self a note. You'll need to explain more of the situation to them. Kieran I know you want him back especially now"  
  
"I do Tara. Not just because of that but I can feel his pain at being trapped. Tara he's scared not just for himself but for me and everyone else." she rubs her temples "If I can't bring him back I want to tell him"  
  
Tara takes her hand comfortingly "You can bring him home. You love him enough to bring him back. He loves you too."  
  
Kieran smiles sadly "Does he? He left me!" she reminds tearfully  
  
"He's too much like his father" she laughs. "Kieran you two are connected. I saw that from the moment your mother told everyone she was pregnant. Even at 5 he felt your presence, your soul. And you felt his. Your connection is even stronger than the connection between either of your parents."  
  
Kieran smiles faintly "What of my mother? I mean he'll most likely go after her first"  
  
"I doubt that he'll try to go after her" Tara answers "I'll also do a protection spell for you."   
  
"How are we getting back?"  
  
"I'll add the return spell to the note to my past self." Tara replies getting her supplies together. "Go rest. I'll get this together and let you know when I'm ready."  
  
Kieran nods and returns to her room she takes a picture of her, a man, and a woman off her nightstand. "Daddy. Mama" she smiles touching the couples features lightly. "I get to see you again Daddy. And maybe meet you Mama." she whispers laying down on her bed she falls asleep holding the picture.  
  
A few hours later Kieran wakes up her body shaking in pain as she cries out terrified "DOMINICK" sitting up she holds herself tightly "Oh god Dom. Please be OK. Please" she pleads tearfully  
  
The bedroom door opens and Tara rushes in "Kieran what's wrong?" she asks sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
Kieran clutches Tara's hand as she tries to catch her breath "I have to go back NOW." She gets off her bed stripping out of her clothes as she goes to her closet.  
  
"Is something wrong with Dominick?" Tara inquiries as she watches Kieran move quickly through the room pulling on other clothes  
  
Kieran pulls on her leather pants as she talks "He is going to start hunting soon. I've got to get there before he does. Otherwise..."  
  
"Buffy and the Initiative will hunt him down."  
  
Kieran nods "Someone will end up dead..." she wipes her tears away "I can't let anyone die. Especially the innocent" she pulls on her tank top then laces up her boots "Are you done?" she demands  
  
"Yes." Tara answers "I've written the letter." She watches as Kieran grabs somethings shoving them in her backpack. "Now remember you need to be extra careful."  
  
Kieran looks up with a sly smile as she hides her stake in her boot "Aren't I always?" she puts on the crucifix that was once her godmother's. "I promise I'll extra extra careful. I have more than myself to think of now"  
  
"Good. Now are you ready?" Tara asks with a smile  
  
Kieran nods picking up her backpack and her duster. "I guess I shouldn't take this" she chuckles looking at the duster...her father's duster.  
  
"No you shouldn't its familiar to them. I'll take care of it" Tara promises as she watches Kieran put the duster in back in the closet and takes out her black leather knee length jacket.   
  
"Is this better?" she asks. At Tara's nod she pulls the jacket on. "Now I'm ready" she announces following Tara out of the room.   
  
Tara hands her an envelope and a folder. "Okay give this to me when you reach Giles' place. You'll arrive just before nightfall giving them time to call Angel in LA."  
  
"Um should I tell them?"  
  
Tara nods "Yes but do it when your ready."  
  
"So basically wear my sunglasses until they ask me why I'm wearing them"  
  
Tara nods as she finishes the last few details of the spell. "I'm ready." she gestures to the circle on the floor.   
  
"Where will I appear?" Kieran asks entering the circle   
  
"Here. No one but us has lived here since the 40s. Angel bought the place when he and Buffy got back together."  
  
"OK. I guess I'll see you in the past" Kieran smiles faintly  
  
"Oh when I did the protection spell I also did a cloaking spell that will block you from other vampires unless you allow it."  
  
"Will it block..." Kieran trails off  
  
"Yes." Tara answers lighting the candles she begins to chant in Latin. The wind picks up and the candles flicker out and thunder vibrates. As the wind returns to normal Tara notices that Kieran is gone. "Good luck" she whispers in the darkness  
  
TBC. . .   
  
So what do you think? I'm still working on it but I'll be done with it sooner or later.  
Visit my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Also join my egroup: Inquisitive1sfanfiction  
Or listbot- where you will be alerted to when this is added to my site.  
Also it'll be on Fanfiction.net 


	2. Part 1

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: This part is PG for minor swearing. Later parts will be rated anything  
Distribution: Will be found at my site: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html and at Fanfiction.net and on Listbot and my Egroups: Inquisitive1supdates and on other Egroup pages. Anyone else want it ask first.  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize (though I wish I owned Angel, but alas I don't). The characters belong to the lucky people who came up with them.  
Feedback: Let me know what you think  
_________________  
Chapter 1  
**** Sunnydale, CA- 2000 ****  
  
Kieran hits the ground with a thud. "Ugh" she groans at the impact.   
She rolls onto her back "Well that hurt" she mutters laying there staring at  
the ceiling. After a moment she stands "Time to go find my family" she says  
taking her sunglasses out of her pocket she puts them as she picks up her  
backpack. Kieran walks out into the bright sunlight and down the street in  
the direction of Giles apartment. As she gets closer she feels a familiar  
presence of Tara get stronger.  
  
Inside Giles apartment Tara feels someone come closer to the  
building. Her eyes go to the door seconds before the others hear a knock.  
Giles looks at the others "Are you guys expecting anyone?" he asks. Everyone  
shakes their heads in response. Giles goes to the door and he opens it  
carefully. "Faith?" he says surprised  
  
The others jump up in surprise "Faith? Homicidal Faith?" Xander  
demands nervously  
  
Buffy rushes to the door at the sight of the familiar face she  
demands "Who let you out?"  
  
Kieran looks at them then notices Tara. "I'm not Faith" she answers  
  
"Who the hell are you then? Her twin?" Xander asks snidely  
  
Tara walks closer to the others her eyes on the figure in the doorway  
"She's not Faith" she stammers when the others look at Tara confused the  
blond blushes explaining "Her aura is nothing like Faith's"  
  
Kieran nods "Tara's right. I'm not Faith"   
  
"How are you than?" Buffy demands angrily.   
  
When Tara reaches her side Kieran feels a sense of calm. She looks at  
Buffy and answers calmly "My names Kieran. I'm a relative of Faith's."   
  
Buffy glares at her then growls "Not possible. Faith has no family"  
  
"Not yet." Kieran says  
  
"Not yet?" Willow asks speaking for the first time  
  
"Look I need your help. I'll explain it all. But first I have  
something for Tara" she says handing the witch the envelope  
  
Curious Tara opens it reading it quickly she stammers "Is this real?"  
she asks  
  
"What's going on?" Giles demands  
  
"She's no threat to us" Tara explains   
  
Believing the young witch Giles gestures for Kieran to enter. "Thank  
you" Kieran says entering. She looks at Buffy and says "You might want to get  
Angel here"  
  
"Why?" Buffy demands   
  
"Because what I have to tell you involves all of you. Besides he's in  
LA."  
  
"Big deal. How does Deadboy and Faith fit into this?" Xander demands  
  
Kieran shakes her head "I won't tell you until everyone is here."  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy demands her voice getting angry  
  
Kieran shakes her head with a slight smile "I'll tell all when  
everyone is here."   
  
"We won't call Angel until you tell us" Buffy growls grabbing  
Kieran's neck she slams her against the wall.  
  
Kieran answers "To save all of you and myself, Slayer" she removes  
the stunned Slayer's hand from her neck.  
  
"How?" Buffy asks  
  
Kieran shakes her head "Get everyone here and I'll tell you." She  
picks up her backpack. "I'll be back here in three hours. To explain." she  
walks to the door opening it she walks out leaving the others staring at the  
retreating figure in shock.  
  
As the mysterious person leaves Buffy looks at the others "Uh what  
the hell was that?"  
  
Giles sighs "I am not sure. But something tells me that we should  
listen to her." He rubs his forehead "Buffy go tell Spike to be here after  
dark. I'll call Angel and ask him to be here tonight."  
  
"What about me?" Xander asks  
  
"Go through the books and see if you can find anything that involves  
this sort of thing as a prophecy. Tara, Willow help him Anya do what ever."  
They all get to work.  
  
**** LA- Angel Investigations ****  
  
"Angel Investigations We help the helpless" Cordelia greets "How can  
we help you?"  
  
"Cordelia its Giles. May I speak to Angel?"   
  
"Sure just a minute" Cordelia says. Going to the door of Angel's  
office "Its Giles" she tells him  
  
Worried Angel picks up the phone "Giles is something wrong with   
Buffy?"  
  
"Uh no. She's fine. Angel is it possible for you to come to Sunnydale  
tonight?" Giles asks  
  
"Yes. I can. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain later. There is something else" Giles says reluctantly  
  
"What?" Angel asks  
  
"Someone came over a few minutes ago. She says that she's a relative  
of Faith's and that all of us are involved. She didn't say why or how"  
  
"Relative?!" Angel exclaims "Faith has no relatives"   
  
"I know. But this girl said that she'll explain later."  
  
"Okay. We'll be there later tonight."  
  
"Thanks" Giles says hanging up.  
  
"OK did I just here you say we're going to Sunnydale?" Cordelia  
demands from the doorway  
  
Angel nods. "You did.. They need us for something."   
  
**** Sunnydale- The Mansion ****  
  
Kieran enters the mansion heading into one of the bedrooms she lays  
down. "Dom please be OK" she whispers "We have so much to talk about baby"  
she says hugging herself. "Dominick please be OK. I need you. I love you  
Dominick" she says closing her eyes she falls asleep  
  
**** Factory Warehouse ****  
denotes telepathic thoughts between Kieran and Dominick  
  
A tall dark haired dark eyed vampire awakens suddenly "What the fu.."  
he growls running his hands through his short brown hair. "What is she doing  
here??" he sees the figure beside him in bed "Get out" he growls   
  
She wakes up surprised then nods scurrying out of the room. "Yes  
Master" she mutters  
  
The vampire starts pacing the room "Why is she here? How did she get  
here?" he growls angrily as he feels his other side growls back "Keep away  
from her"  
  
"Shut up" he growls at his good side   
  
I love you Dominick echoes through his head Please be OK I need   
you  
  
The vampire fights with his inner self. After a moment his good side  
resurfaces in his mind. Kieran baby I'm OK. I love you too.  
  
Dominick? Kieran asks tentatively.  
  
Yeah its me. he answers his voice soft and loving Why are you   
here?  
  
He wants to hurt them. Kieran replies Hurt us.  
  
Why did you follow him here Kiera? Dominick questions using his  
nickname for her.  
  
For you. I need you back home with me.  
  
I'll always be back for you baby. You know that Kiera.  
  
You left all ready she reminds I needed you Dominick.  
  
I'm sorry baby I just needed to be alone.  
  
You could have said goodbye. she whispers He was my family too  
Dom. I know he was your Dad but he was my last connection to Daddy. We're the  
last of Angel's line both human and vampire wise.  
  
What's wrong with allowing that line to die out? You know he hated  
being a vampire.  
  
I know he did. But Dominick he wanted us to survive no matter what  
we are. Dom I don't want to die.  
  
You've never been afraid of dying. Dominick says surprised.  
  
I'm not afraid for me...  
  
What do you mean? Dominick demands.  
  
I can't tell you. He'll hear.   
  
No baby he won't. We can't hear each others thoughts unless we allow  
each other to.  
  
Are you sure? she asks tearfully.  
  
I'm sure baby. I swear he won't hear. Dominick hears her sniffle.  
Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
I don't want him to know Dom. But I need to tell you. I want to.  
  
What Kiera? You can tell me Dominick demands feeling her fear and  
happiness.  
  
I'm not afraid of my own death Dominick. But if we die an innocent  
dies.  
  
What do you mean? he demands confused.  
  
If I die...our baby dies. she answers her voice so soft he barely  
hears.  
  
What?! he demands angrily. He feels her shudder at the sound of the  
anger in his voice.  
  
Don't be mad. she cries.  
  
Dominick feels the guilt creep up in response I'm not baby he  
reassures I'm never mad at you. You should go home.  
  
Not with out you Dominick. I need you with us.  
  
Kiera I'll try. But please be careful. He might kill you. I...I  
couldn't handle to lose either of you.  
  
We'll be OK. She promises Tara cloaked us and put a protection  
spell. No will know the truth unless I allow it.  
  
I've got to go. Be careful baby.  
  
I will. I love you Dominick.  
  
Bye. I'll try to keep him from hurting you. I love you too Kieran.  
  
Kieran awakens just as Dominick's other side takes control. Sitting  
up she rubs her eyes tiredly looking around she smiles faintly. "Everything  
will be better" she whispers to herself "He'll be home soon" she sighs  
happily curling up she places her hand over her abdomen "just in time" she  
closes her eyes and falls back to sleep  
  
At the warehouse Dominick's darker half manages to regain control  
swearing in annoyance as he feels a surge of protectiveness towards Kieran.  
Growling at the unwanted feeling both sides of himself feel he wonders "What  
happened? What caused this?" He lays back down falling back to sleep.  
  
TBC...  
This story isn't on my site yet but it will be- Let me know what you think-  
Inquisitive1 


	3. Part 2

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: This part is PG for minor swearing. Later parts will be rated anything  
Distribution: Will be found at my site: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html and at Fanfiction.net and on Listbot and my Egroups: Inquisitive1supdates and on other Egroup pages. Anyone else want it ask first.  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize (though I wish I owned Angel, but alas I don't). The characters belong to the lucky people who came up with them.  
Feedback: Let me know what you think  
________________  
Chapter 2  
**** Sunnydale- Two hours later ****  
The car pulls into the parking lot of Giles' apartment building. "Cordy be good" Angel says  
  
"Uh me? Why?" she demands  
  
"Just don't snipe with Xander or Anya."  
  
"Fine but only if you make Wesley agree not to fight with Giles" Cordelia argues  
  
"Wesley?" Angel asks  
  
"Oh fine. I agree I will not fight with Rupert" Wesley agrees  
  
"And Angel you have to agree not to fight with Spike or Riley" Cordelia states with a grin "Or Xander"  
  
Angel growls low before promising "I promise not to fight with Spike, Harris, or Finn no matter how much they annoy me"  
  
"Good now lets get this over with" Cordelia says hopping out of the backseat. The three of them head to Giles apartment, Angel knocks on the door waiting for the door to open.   
  
Giles opens the door "Ah Hello" he moves away so they can enter the apartment "Come in"  
  
"So what's the deal?" Cordelia demands her hands on her hips  
  
"Earlier some girl showed up. She looked almost exactly like Faith. Tara was the one who said she wasn't Faith." Giles answers "Now that I've thought about it she was right. She looked like Faith but there was something else familiar about her." he muses  
  
"Bloody Hell Watcher why am I here?" Spike whines from the armchair  
  
"I don't know she said she'd only tell us why she was here if all of us where here" Giles says  
  
"Can this hurry along" Cordelia snaps "I have shopping to do in the world of normal people"  
  
"Aww Cordy you'll never be normal so whats the deal" Xander smirks  
  
"Get a life Nerd Boy" Cordelia retorts  
  
"Cordelia" Angel says "Stop bickering"  
  
"He started it" she retorts  
  
"I don't care if the Pope started it I am not in the mood to..." he trails off hearing the sound of a fight from outside. Suddenly they all hear something crash against the front door. Opening the door they go outside to find a surprising sight of a girl almost identical to Faith wearing sunglasses fighting.  
  
They watch momentarily stunned as the girl fights the vampires they start to help her when she stakes all the vampires quickly and cleanly. As she does they sense a new presence entering the area. They hear clapping from the shadows Angel and Buffy look at each other both feeling the familiar tingling they get when the other is around. "Good job Kieran" a familiar voice says stepping out of the shadows towards Kieran  
  
"Uh OK I am confused." Xander states "Deadboy do you have a twin?" he asks  
  
Angel growls at the nickname "Don't call me that" His eyes on the newcomer he watches as the one looking like him and the one looking like Faith circle each other warily.  
  
"What do you want Dominick?" Kieran demands  
  
"Eh" he shrugs "World peace?" he smirks "What the hell you know what I want to have some good old fashioned Hellmouth fun. And maybe kill a few annoying people" he finishes with a shrug  
  
Kieran nods her shaded eyes glued to his "I can understand Hellmouth fun considering everything. But you forget you killing anyone of them will kill us both and ends the line"  
  
"I'm bored" Dominick shrugs "Oh well" he suddenly does a roundhouse kick which she blocks  
  
"Poor Dominick you forget I've always been the better fighter" she says smugly as she kicks his leg out from under him  
  
"Yeah but you forget I enjoy the game" he growls vamping out he backhands her across the face sending her sunglasses flying as he turns and jumps the concerete wall "See ya later Baby" he calls disappearing into the night  
  
"Count on it Baby" she retorts wiping the blood from her chin her eyes glowing gold in the light. Sensing the others behind her she picks up her fallen sunglasses she puts them back on seconds before her eyes return to normal. She turns her attention back to the others "I guess you're wondering who we are" she chuckles at the look on their faces.  
  
"OK either Deadboy and Faith have twins or another one of Willow's spells backfired." All eyes go to the red headed witch   
  
"Hey I resent that." she retorts "I haven't done any spells in a while. Ask Tara" she says defensively  
Kieran chuckles "This isn't..." she trails off as she feels her head start to pound "shit" she groans grasping her head "I'm gonna freakin' kill him for this" she shakes off the pounding in her head sighing she continues "Willow had nothing to do with this. According to Tara's research Dominick ended up back here because of something that happened when he disappeared."  
  
"Who are you?!" Cordelia demands stepping away from Angel's side  
  
"I guess I should explain somethings."   
  
"Let's take this inside shall we" Giles suggests gesturing to the door  
  
Once inside Kieran keeps her eyes on those around her drinking in the familiar faces.  
  
"So spill pet why the bloody hell am I here when I could be fightin'?" Spike demands petulantly  
  
Kieran chuckles shaking her head "Still the same. Always wantin' to fight."  
  
"Do we know each other?" Spike asks suspiciously  
  
Kieran nods "You could say so."  
  
Riley joins the conversation "Who are you? What are you?" he demands from Buffy's side. "Are you a hostile?"  
  
"You must be Finn" Kieran looks him over "As for who I am I'm Kieran Angela Elizabeth... Addington and I'm not a hostile. Well my principal would say I was. But in your terms I kinda am but not"  
  
Spike and Angel look at each other surprised at the name. Buffy sees the look on their faces and demands "OK you two spill you know something."  
  
Spike shrugs "Addington is my mortal last name" he answers  
  
Buffy then looks at Kieran who's still wearing her sunglasses at night "Take off your glasses" she orders. Kieran does reluctantly as she does the others look at her shocked. "You...you" Buffy stammers at the sight of the familiar blue eyes.  
  
Kieran puts the glasses back on and chuckles "At loss for words Buffy?" she shrugs "I'm Spike and Faith's daughter."  
  
Xander is the first to speak "OK I am officially spooked. Your telling me your the product of two psychotic killers."  
  
Kieran shrugs "Scary huh I turned out semi normal. If you don't count the fact I have a wicked ass temper that I'm known for. Plus the fact I vamp when really pissed off. Then theres the little fact I'm stronger than the average vampire or Slayer. Or the fact my best friend has gone momentarily vamp then I'm still semi normal"  
  
"So uh who is Dominick?" Buffy asks wanting to confirm what she thinks is true  
  
"Dominick William Summers Connely is your and Angel's son" she leans back on her heels watching the stunned looks on their faces with a smirk.  
  
"So your from the future" Wesley states nervously  
  
Kieran nods "If you want proof lets just say that life for you guys ends up being pretty interesting within" she cocks her head thoughtfully "lets see if I'm right the next year or so."  
  
"So what happens to us?" Willow asks nervously  
  
Kieran shoves her hands in her jacket pockets "Lets just say your life expectancy is short. About three months ago our time Angel died thus causing this whole entire trip to happen. After you died Dominick went off on one of his little sulking trips and something happened to bring his otherside out. Which usually is dormant in us. Anyway the only one left alive is Tara." she frowns "Then again it is possible that your still alive Riley. No one knows you pulled a major disappearing act long before I was born. Which caused a major sitch for everyone."  
  
"Whoa so I just disappear of the face of the planet?" Riley says stunned  
  
Kieran nods "You kinda become like the Elvis sightings for the demon world mostly its thought that you were sent on a wack sitch by your dumbass bosses. Which by the way they don't have good plans like you think"  
  
"So the Initiative is bad" Xander states "I told you" he sings to Buffy  
  
"Shove it" Buffy retorts  
  
Kieran nods "More than bad. Our time they rule."  
  
"Rule how? What of a Slayer?" Angel asks  
  
Kieran rubs her neck as she admits reluctantly "The Council has pretty much gone lax on training any Slayers after all whats the use when you have the most deadly fighters under your protection" she ends her voice sarcastic  
  
"Which is you" Tara states  
  
Kieran nods "To them its the only reason Dominick and I exist is to do what they want." she smirks "But they never thought that they would find anyone more rebellious than either of you" she says looking at Buffy and then at Spike and Angel. "Hell the four of you"  
  
"So have they changed much?" Buffy asks  
  
Kieran shrugs "Dunno. You guys never mentioned much about them. Giles cut off all contact with them so did Wesley until I was about 2."  
  
"Why though?" asks Cordy "I mean everyone knows Giles and Wes don't get along with the Council"  
  
Kieran winces at the memory "Ever hear of the Coronus prophecy?" she asks. At the groups frowns she says "Check it out. I'll patrol for ya. My advice" she says heading to the door "Stay out of Dominick's way. He maybe your son but he's stronger than either of you." she opens the door once in the entrance she calls "I'll deal with him myself. And Finn if any of your guys go after him lets just say your gonna learn how pissed off I can get. See ya round" she nods leaving them staring at the retreating form.  
  
"What is the Coronus Prophecy?" Buffy demands  
  
"I don't know. It sounds familiar" Giles muses   
  
"Yes it does" Wesley agrees "Shall we check the books?"  
  
"Ohh goody research time" Xander groans standing "OK G-man hand me a book"   
  
"Do not call me that" Giles retorts handing the teen a book. "Lets research shall"  
  
Riley's beeper goes off "Damn" he groans checking out the number "Walsh wants everyone in for shut down." he grabs his jacket "Bye" he says hurrying out the door  
  
"Is he always in a hurry?" Cordelia asks  
  
"When Fish Boy's paged he runs like a whipped puppy" Spike smirks  
  
"Does not" Buffy argues  
  
"Uh Buffy I hate to say this but Spike's right." Willow says opening her book  
  
"Its his job" Buffy defends "And Spike don't call him Fish Boy"  
  
"Can we please just research" Giles demands handing Spike and Buffy each a book.   
  
***** Outside Cemetary *****  
  
Kieran is silently walking through the graveyard listening for the sounds alerting her to vampires. Bored she decides to take a seat under a tree to wait. Leaning against the trunk she rests her hand against her still flat abdomen. After sitting there for a few moments she stands drawn to the music coming from the direction of a club. "I know you baby you can't resist the thought of fun." she thinks heading to the club  
  
Entering the darkened building filled with people and loud pounding music she looks around checking the people. A song familiar to her begins to play she starts to sway to the music her mind going over the times she danced with Dominick to the song. She feels a familiar presence close by. After a few moments she senses someone behind her without turning she asks "So out hunting for dinner?"   
  
She hears a familiar chuckle then turns around to see Dominick watching her with a grin "No baby looking for you"  
  
Kieran stares into his eyes seeing a flicker a sadness pass in his eyes then return to the almost cold look. She turns away from him walking outside knowing he would follow her. She goes to the alley beside the building and waits for him to join her. "Why are looking for me?" she asks  
  
"To kill you" he answers his voice calm  
  
Kieran smiles faintly shaking her head. She looks up into the familiar eyes watching her showing both love, hate, warmth and coldness. "No you don't"  
  
"Don't what?" he demands  
  
"Want to kill me" she says moving closer  
  
"Yes I do" he growls his eyes flashing in the dark "I want to" he insists   
  
"Your eyes tell me you don't" she whispers "Besides if you do you die too" she says standing right infront of him. "Dominick why are you here? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing" he growls  
  
"Dom talk to me" she touches his face lightly "Please" she begs  
  
Dominick's mind starts to battle itself, finally his normal side surfaces. "Kieran" he says awed touching her face tenderly  
  
Kieran senses his return and smiles "Dominick" she hugs him tight "I've missed you so much" she cries burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
Dominick holds her tight "I've missed you too" he whispers   
  
Kieran pulls away looking into her lover's face "I don't like to be apart" she says kissing him "It hurts too much when we are"   
  
Dominick smiles wiping the tears away. "I know baby" he takes her hand dragging her to his hideout  
  
"Where are we going?" she laughingly demands as they go further into the woods   
  
"Some where were we can be alone" he says as they rush to the caves. Pulling her into the cave he removes his duster laying it on the ground he pulls her down to the ground.   
  
Kieran sits on his lap her head resting on his shoulder. "Dominick" she begins taking his hand she places it on her abdomen. "I was serious the other night... I am pregnant."  
  
Dominick rubs her abdomen soothingly "How far along are you?" he asks softly against her hair  
  
"Three months" she answers softly stroking the back of his hand.  
  
"Night after Dad died" he muses. "How long have you known?"   
  
Kieran nods "I think so. It was the only time we didn't use any protection. I found out a few days ago, I tried to find you but I couldn't." she pauses "Are you mad?"   
  
Dominick pulls away looking down at her face he shakes his head. "No baby. I'll never be mad at you. Ever" he insists "I'm sorry" he apologizes  
  
"Why?" Kieran asks  
  
"I didn't think when I left. I just left. Your 17 baby so young to have a baby." He pulls her closer  
  
"Dominick?" she asks worried "Are you saying you don't want me to have the baby" she demands looking him straight in the face  
  
"No Kiera" he shakes his head "I want this baby, as much as you do. I'm just thinking of you. Once we get home you still have a year of high school left. Then college. You know Spike, Dad, and Mom wanted you to go."  
  
"I know. But it'll work out I just need you to come back so we can go home." she sighs "And have this baby"  
  
"I will baby I promise." he says kissing her "Just be careful I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby"   
  
She sighs happily burrowing close to him "We'll be fine you have to be careful too." she giggles mischievously before asking "When did you get your tongue pierced?"  
  
Dominick chuckles "When I was in LA just after I left." he's silent for a moment "So you told them who we are?" he asks stroking her arms lightly  
  
"Some what. I didn't tell them about the baby, or us, considering Spike and Angel hate each other right now. I didn't want to start those two fighting."  
  
"The link?" he asks  
  
"Told them to look up the prophecy." she yawns  
  
"Have you slept lately?"  
  
Kieran shrugs "Not really. I keep having nightmares." she admits  
  
"About what?" Dominick asks softly  
  
"Everyone. You leaving. I was scared for you."  
  
"Scared for me? Why?" he asks  
  
"I was scared that you left for good. I mean what other reason do you have to stay? Angel's gone."  
  
"I'm not leaving" Dominick insists  
  
"I know. I guess I was scared when I woke up and found you gone. I mean before I knew you'd come back but this time I wasn't sure. What reason did you have to stay around"  
  
"You" Dominick answers his hand going to her belly "And now our child"   
  
Kieran kisses his chin and sighs regretfully "Now I have to break up with Brent"  
  
"What?!" Dominick exclaims "You haven't yet!?"  
  
Kieran shakes her head. "I just found out about the baby a few days ago. Before I found out I didn't see the point in breaking up with him. I thought you'd left for good this time."  
  
"I didn't though"  
  
"I know." she replies. She then says thoughtfully "Do you realize that when we get home we won't have to worry about your parents finding out about us"  
  
"Hmm. I know. We can make love all night without worries"   
  
"No more having to lie about who we're dating. No more waking up in the morning to find you gone" Kieran sighs snuggling closer  
  
"For the first time I will be able to wake up and find you beside me." he hears Kieran yawn. "You need to get some sleep baby" he whispers holding her close. "I'll leave once he starts fighting to take control."  
  
"Kay" she mumbles "Just hold me" she yawns  
  
"I am" he whispers  
  
"I love you Dominick" Kieran mumbles  
  
"I love you too Kiera" he lays his hand over her abdomen "And I love you too" he lays there listening to his lover sleep trying to keep his other half at bay.  
  
**** Giles' Apartment ****  
  
Hours after Kieran left the group is still looking for any mention of the Coronus Prophecy. The silence in the room is broken when Willow exclaims "Found it."  
  
The group jumps up in surprise "Well?" demands Buffy  
  
"Its more like a prophetic story."  
  
"And?" Xander prompts  
  
"Here it is:   
"Just after time the second millenium begins the world shall begin its fight of light and dark. During that time the two most powerful vampires will join with the strongest two Slayers. Within the first ten years of the alliance two children shall be produced."   
  
"So we know she was telling the truth that she and Dominick are half vampire" Giles muses "Go on" he requests nodding at the red haired witch  
  
Willow nods continuing her reading:  
"The two shall be born with both good and evil, light and dark. They shall be the first ever to be born with a dormant demon inside them. Upon the birth of the younger one, the girl, the two shall be forever bonded. As they age the bond will become more prominent. They shall be linked by thoughts, pain and emotion. When one is hurt the other knows and feels it as if it were their own. If one is to die than so shall the other."   
  
Willow looks up at the others "Thats all there is." she pauses thoughtfully "Whoa" she mutters in disbelief "That must totally suck" she sympathizes  
  
"What?" asks Buffy  
  
"To know that if one dies the other dies too. Knowing almost exactly what the other is feeling" she answers  
  
Xander speaks up "So they have like what mini demons inside them?" he asks  
  
Giles nods "Yes Xander they do. But Kieran said that after Angel died Dominick disappeared and something must have triggered his demon to surface and take over."  
  
Cordelia groans "Great just what we need after all that happened with Raven." she glares at Angel "This time buddy I am not being chased for food."  
  
"I thought we were over that" Angel grimaces at the memory  
  
"Uh no. Which I am still traumatized over I want a raise" Cordelia demands  
  
"No way" Angel retorts "I just gave you one"  
  
"Cordelia its been over for a while" Wesley soothes "And I think we got our revenge over that incident"   
  
The ex cheerleader frowns then grins "True that was great revenge but if that ever happens again your gonna be stuck there longer than a day."  
  
"Uh what happened?" Buffy asks confused  
  
"One of the clients drugged me causing Angelus to visit for a while until Wes and Cordelia knocked me out." Angel says sheepishly  
  
"Yeah and the best part is we got revenge when we chained him to his bed during withdrawal." Cordelia smirks "Then once we knew he was back we left him chained to the bed for the day."  
  
Spike bursts out laughing "That is funny."   
  
"Is not" Angel growls at his childe in annoyance. "Hey it was your fault Cordelia."  
  
"No it wasn't. If you'd been more careful to not get caught standing in front of that mirror Mr-I- Have- No -Reflection- Because- I'm- Dead, than you never would have told her you were a vampure."  
  
Angel shakes his head "And if you hadn't been so star struck to mention the whole curse thing I wouldn't have ended up drugged."  
  
"Yes but if you had told the truth about that play then I wouldn't have left you chained to the bed."  
  
"Oh great bring that up. I said sorry" Angel groans "and that I'd never do it again."  
  
Cordelia glares at Wesley causing the ex Watcher to nod "I promised too, no more lying."  
  
The rest of the room is laughing at the bickering three "You three are almost as bad as Buffy and Spike when they bicker" Willow giggles  
  
"Am not" Spike denies   
  
"Are too" Xander retorts "Remember what happened after Willow botched that spell."  
  
"Xander you mention that and I will have to hurt you" Buffy hisses  
  
"Oh dear that was quite funny" Giles chuckles  
  
"I'll...I'll cheer the Slayer on as she beats you up" Spike states growling at the mortal  
  
Anya finally speaks up to say something not involving sex "Buffy and Spike were momentarily engaged" she tells them  
  
"What?!" Angel growls looking at his childe  
  
"Hey not my fault mate. Red screwed up her spell and we ended up liking each other."  
  
Willow laughs "It was kinda funny. But you two bickered even worse while under the spell."  
  
"When they weren't playing tonsil hockey" Xander snickers when Angel growls at Spike even more pissed then before  
  
"Thank god it was all fixed" Buffy says happily "before anything happened"  
  
"So am I" Spike agrees  
  
"Let's get back to work" Giles suggests  
  
"Is there any mention of how to return Dominick to his dominant side?" Buffy asks  
  
Willow shakes her head "Not that it says directly but it has references to the book of Dorick and a few in the Codex"  
  
"I don't have the book of Dorick. Its been missing for centuries." Giles frowns "No one in the Council knows where it is."  
  
"OK then lets go through the Codex" Wesley suggests  
  
**** The Cave ****  
Minor R rating  
  
"Dominick" Kieran cries sitting up her heart pounding in fear  
  
"Kiera whats wrong?" Dominick asks wrapping his arms around her he rocks her "Its OK your safe. It was a dream" he soothes   
  
Kieran laces their hands against her abdomen "It felt so real" she whimpers   
  
"What Kieran? What felt so real?" he asks rocking her  
  
"They...they were" she cries clutching him  
  
"They were what?" he asks softly  
  
"Hurting the baby." she sobs turning in his arms she hugs him tight burrowing into his neck "They were hurting our baby" she cries  
  
"Shhh Kiera, It was a dream. Nothing will happen to our baby. I promise" he says kisses her hair "I promise."  
  
"I could feel its pain as well as mine."  
  
"Tell me about it baby" Dominick requests  
  
Kieran closes her eyes tightly trying to remember her dream "You tried to keep them from taking me but they dragged me away after knocking you out." she sobs clinging to him   
  
"I'm here sweetheart. Your safe" he soothes trying to keep his other half down  
  
Kieran nods "I could feel the baby's fear. They were hurting us and I could hear you calling to me. I couldn't get to you"  
  
"Look at me Kieran" he says fiercely tilting her face to his "Listen to me" he orders wiping away her tears "Nothing will happen to you or the baby. I swear I won't let it" he promises her kissing her tenderly "I won't allow anything to hurt you either of you."  
  
Kieran breaks the kiss leaning her forehead against his she breathlessly demands "Make love to me"  
  
"Kieran" he sighs uncertainly  
  
"Please Dominick. I need this. I need you" she whispers kissing him gently "Please"  
  
"Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you" he says hopefully yet uncertain "he could come back in control at anytime"  
  
"Dominick he doesn't want to hurt me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Kieran shrugs "I'm not sure I just know. Remember when Buffy told us that it sometimes seemed as though Angelus loved her. Maybe its the same with your other side."   
  
"What makes you think he cares?"  
  
"He had the chance to kill me twice tonight but he didn't. Please baby" she asks straddling his thighs "Its been three months" she reminds kissing him passionately "Three long months."  
  
"Yeah they have been long" Dominick agrees kissing her   
  
Kieran chuckles removing his shirt "You won't believe how horny being pregnant makes me" she smiles seductively kissing his neck "Mmmm you didn't have the tongue ring before"  
  
"Mmm" he groans in pleasure his hands sliding under her top removing it quickly. "You look incredible" he says appreciatively "So beautiful" he smiles unsnapping her bra he caresses her breasts tenderly   
  
Kieran moans grasping his his hair as he suckles at her slightly swollen breasts "Don't stop baby." she gasps "Never stop" she groans at the feeling of the ring circling her nipples  
  
Dominick trails his lips down her body eliciting a moan of frustration. Chuckling he continues stopping at her abdomen he smiles at her tenderly "Our baby" he kisses her abdomen as he removes her pants and shoes. He looks over her naked body "You haven't changed much" he smiles lovingly  
  
Kieran rolls her eyes "The doctor said I most likely won't show until my 5th or 6th month even possible later."   
  
"I vaguely remember when Faith was pregnant with you. She didn't show much I pretty much remember one day drawn to her then the next I remember is seeing you just after you where born. Even then you were beautiful" he smiles kissing her  
  
Kieran's hands go to his pants "Take 'em off" she demands frustrated  
  
Chuckling Dominick removes his pants and immediately he thrusts into her "Shi..." he groans at her tightness  
  
Kieran shrieks in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her "I've missed this" she sighs holding him tight "You feel so good" she gasps   
  
Dominick smiles "I have too my love." he caresses her face as he slowly thrusts into her. "Kieran" he sighs in pleasure  
  
The two concentrate on being together and nothing else. After making love they lay there holding each other tight "I need to go Kiera. He wants back in control." he sighs regretfully. He kisses her and then stands pulling on his clothes. "I'll see you later." he smiles sadly  
  
Kieran nods "I know. Dom I need some money." seeing his questioning look she explains "I don't want to sleep at the mansion and the baby is getting hungry" she smiles faintly absently rubbing her abdomen  
  
Dominick chuckles kneeling beside her he lightly touches her abdomen "We don't want that do we" he leans down and kisses her abdomen "Daddy loves you baby. And your mommy too." He smiles at Kieran then stands again reaching into his jacket pocket he hands her a bunch of cash. "Here. Go get some rest and find something to eat." he looks at Kieran seriously "Eat something healthy not just candy"  
  
Kieran nods "Thanks" she smiles taking the cash and stands before him naked her hand against her belly. "Dominick?" she asks softly  
  
"Yeah baby?" he asks turning around  
  
Kieran looks down at her hand then shyly she looks at him " I love you"  
  
Dominick smiles "I love you too. As always."  
  
She watches as he leaves the cave "Come back soon baby" she whispers to herself   
  
**** Next Afternoon ****  
  
Kieran after having slept the night through awakens in the early afternoon and heads straight to Giles place. Knocking a moment later Xander opens the door she smirks at him looking over the sunglasses at the teen "Miss me?" she asks mockingly   
  
"I was hoping last night was a dream but no not Xander's luck" Xander mutters in disbelief he moves away so Kieran can enter  
  
"So how's good ol' research time?" Kieran asks hopping up on the counter she watches the tired people look towards her and grins "I take it you were looking for more on us"   
  
Giles looks at her "So how was patrol?"  
  
Kieran shrugs leaning back she grabs an apple off the counter "Dunno. I got a little sidetracked" she says taking a bite out of the apple  
  
Anya smirks "Someone had sex"  
  
Kieran rolls her eyes "OK you are exactly like I remember and if I did its none of your business. Anyway I did do a short patrol no one alive or undead were around."she frowns "I guess as long as I'm here I'll need to get used to low patrol" she sighs regretfully "That bites. I haven't had a good fight in a while." she then smiles faintly as she remembers all her fights with Dominick that ended in sex.   
  
"Uh hello?" Buffy asks waving her hand "Earth to Kieran. Where are you?"  
  
Kieran shakes herself out of her thoughts and looks at the Slayer "Sorry. I kinda have a tendency to short out"  
  
"Just like Dear old Dad" Xander snickers  
  
"Shut up Scrappy" growls Spike  
  
Kieran chuckles "Yeah they always said I take after Spike too much" she muses taking a bite out of the apple  
  
"So you and Dominick are half vampire." Giles states going straight to the topic  
  
"Yup." she answers tossing the apple into the kitchen sink. Kieran walks to the table grabbing a book she flips through the pages "We're half vampire raised mostly human. Well Dominick was. I was raised by Spike. I'm more vampire in temper but Dominick is in characteristics" she puts the book back   
  
"Temper?" Wesley inquires  
  
Kieran nods picking up a knife she inspects it curiously. "Yep I have record longer than Faith and Buffy's put together. Dominick's isn't quite as long but that's because he spent most of the time saving my ass."  
  
"You have a record?" Buffy asks surprised "How old are you?"  
  
Kieran smirks "I'm 17. I turn 18 in 4 months. Dominick turns 22 in a month." she picks up another book "I have a record nonetheless. Starting when I was 14." she shakes off her memories  
  
"What happened?" Tara asks cautiously  
  
"I don't think that we should discuss the future" Wesley says cautiously. The others glare at the ex-Watcher. "It could change the future" he explains  
  
Kieran shakes her head "It won't. When we return home all you will remember is that two people named Dominick and Kieran."   
  
"So why tell us?" Buffy demands "We won't remember so what's the use"  
  
"It'll help us figure out a way to restore Dominick" Angel nods to Kieran "Go ahead"  
  
"Uh Drusilla brought me back to Sunnydale when I was eleven." Seeing the questioning looks she explains "Faith died not long after I was born. Spike disappeared for a while and I lived with Buffy and Angel for the next year. After returning to Sunnydale on my first birthday ended up moving to London. For the next 10 years we rarely ever stayed anywhere longer than a year people would be getting suspicious why you weren't getting any older. By the time I was ten you thought it would be easier if I just called you Spike. No more having to explain why a ten year old was calling you Dad." she glances at Spike "You were killed by some Tarakans. Funny huh you called them out on Buffy and they were later called on us." she turns her attention back to roaming the room. "We had been visiting Dru in Prague at the time. Which just so you know she becomes more sane by the time Dom and I are born. Dru brought me back to Sunnydale to Buffy and Angel. The Tarakans followed killing all but Tara within the next few years."  
  
"So I take it you were seen as the town trouble-maker?" Buffy asks  
  
"More than." Kieran chuckles "Dominick always called me the town terror. By the time I showed up the town was a little leery of the people living in the mansion. I started fights when ever anyone pissed me off which was all the time. Got arrested for assualt, public disturbance, vandalism, a few drunken brawls, jackin' cars" she shrugs " Within weeks the whole town was scared of me. It was fun."  
  
"And you weren't ever arrested?" Xander asks  
  
"Oh I was but like I said the Council wanted me around. All charges against me would be dropped. When I was 16 Angel started getting suspicious of why no matter what I did I was never in jail longer than a few hours. Found out the Council had made a deal with the Initiative."  
  
"What sort of deal?" Wesley asks  
  
"Oh that they would help the Council track demons as long as they left me and Dominick alone."  
  
"And do they?" Giles asks  
  
"Most the time. They tried to grab us a few times but they learned pretty quick that we don't do well to being seperated."  
  
"But you said you lived in Europe for ten years" Willow reminds  
  
"Yes but like I said Wes and Giles had to reconnect with the Council when I was two. Originally you had no clue about the prophecy until I was around 2 and Dominick was 7. One of Spike's old friends found out about the contract on us. I was injured pretty bad. Blood and broken bones. At the same time in Sunnydale out of nowhere Dominick had broken bones and was bleeding. Our injuries were exactly the same."  
  
"Wow" Xander says   
  
Kieran leans against the wall "So when Spike called and told Buffy and Angel what happened to me he found out the exact same thing happened to Dom minus the whole kidnapping thing."  
  
"And knowing Giles once Buffy told him he began researching" Willow muses  
  
"Watcher dudes to the rescue. Anyway after finding the prophecy you joined us in London. Stayed there until Dominick and I learned to control our link. So when I was 8 you returned to Sunnydale and Spike and I stayed in, at that time, Italy."  
  
"This is freaky" Xander states with a groan  
  
"No shit" Kieran mutters fiddling with another knife  
  
"So how did we all die?" asks Willow  
  
Kieran stiffens then answers "Sorry. You already know enough about the future as it is." she closes her eyes trying to block the memories "Besides its better if you don't know."  
  
"I want to know" whines Xander  
  
Kieran shakes her head "No Xander you don't"  
  
"Did I have a painful death?" he asks worried  
  
"Dunno I wasn't around." Kieran answers   
  
"Kieran how did Dominick manage to come back in time?" Giles asks changing the subject  
  
Kieran sits on the floor and leaning back on her hands she begins the story of the last few days at home "The night Dominick disappeared I had a visit from a sorcerer. The sorcerer confirmed what I had already known...that Dominick's demon had surfaced. The sorcerer informed me he was sending Dominick back in time but he didn't say why"   
  
"And you followed" Buffy says  
  
Kieran nods "Yes. He is the only family I got left. Tara found a spell that could send me back here and return us to our proper time. Now all I have to do is get Dom back to normal" she swallows a wave of nausea as she remembers that night.   
  
"We should begin to research" Wesley suggests and the group begins to research how to return Dominick to normal   
  
TBC...  
I'm going to post the earlier parts of this story on my site- Let me know what you think- Inquisitive1 


	4. Part 3

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: This part is PG for minor swearing. Later parts will be rated anything  
Distribution: Will be found at my site: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html and at Fanfiction.net and on Listbot and my Egroups: Inquisitive1supdates and on other Egroup pages. Anyone else want it ask first.  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize (though I wish I owned Angel, but alas I don't). The characters belong to the lucky people who came up with them.  
Feedback: Let me know what you think  
___________________  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Finn" a voice calls  
  
Riley turns around to find a tall black man heading his way "Forrest" he greets   
  
"What's wrong man?" Forrest asks seeing the look on his friends face  
  
Riley shrugs "Nothing man. Just thinking"  
  
"How's the girlfriend?" Forrest asks  
  
"She's spending time with a friend from out of town." he answers his mind remembering the look on Buffy's face when she saw Angel and then Dominick.   
  
"Oh trouble on the horizon?" Forrest questions  
  
"No." Riley answers "Forrest do you ever get the feeling that doing this job is going to be your downfall?"   
  
Forrest looks at his friend shocked "No. What has the little lady gotten to you?" he demands his voice angry  
  
"NO" Riley answers "Its just I'm not so sure about all this" he sighs walking away  
  
Forrest watches his friend "Something has gotten into you man. I bet its Summers" he growls in annoyance   
  
**** Factory Warehouse *****  
  
"Hello my boy" a tall grey haired man greets entering Dominick's room  
  
"What do you want?" Dominick growls looking at the intruder  
  
"Just wanted to see how its going" he soothes   
  
"You brought me here for what?" Dominick growls "To watch my dead parents be all moony over each other?" he asks  
  
"No."  
  
"Why then did you bring me out? Send me here?" he growls  
  
"You'll understand" the sorcerer answers "When the time is right" he says disappearing  
  
"Damn it" he growls tossing a chair across the room he grabs a shirt and pulling it on he heads outside into the daylight. His mind and heart, much to his disgust, are screaming for Kieran. Trying to clear his head he starts to run the normal mortal pace. Every once in a while when no one is looking he jumps walls and fences being drawn to the proximity of Kieran.   
  
**** Giles' Apartment ****  
  
Kieran is helping the others research when she closes the book and yawns "Giles got any food round here?" she asks stretching  
  
"Um check and see what's in the kitchen" he answers without looking up   
  
"Thanks" Kieran says standing going into the kitchen she checks the fridge finding nothing she checks the cupboard. Finding nothing to eat she calls "I'm gonna order a pizza. Anyone else up for one?"   
  
"Sure" Xander replies  
  
"What's the quickest pizza place?" she asks   
  
"Domino's 555-6789" Xander calls getting chuckles from everyone  
  
Kieran nods dialing "Yes I'd like a large Canadian bacon and Pineapple, hold on a sec" she requests "Xander?"  
  
"Everything minus peppers extra cheese" Xander request.   
  
Kieran relays it. "Anyone else?" she asks  
  
"Mushroom with sausage" Willow asks  
  
"That all?" Kieran asks. Getting no answer she turns back and says "That's it"  
  
"Address?" the other person asks. Kieran gives it and hangs up. "20 minutes they said"  
  
"Good I'm hungry" Xander whines  
  
"Shut up" Spike growls at the teen   
  
"Bite me" Xander retorts "Oh wait you can't" he smirks  
  
"Careful Xander he won't have that chip forever" Kieran grins  
  
"Really pet? I get this thing out of my head" Spike asks excitedly  
  
Kieran nods "Before we were born"   
  
"How?" Buffy demands   
  
"Dunno." Kieran shrugs "Never told me"she answers doing a handstand. "Or if I was told I was zoned when it was mentioned." she balances herself on one hand. "I never was one for paying attention to anything that didn't involve my name being said."  
  
"Not surprised" jokes Xander   
  
"Hey Kieran" Tara calls  
  
"Huh?" she grunts  
  
"What's with the sunglasses? Why do you wear them all the time?" she asks curious  
  
"My eyes are somewhat sensitive to light. Its not as bad now. Buffy had to start putting sunglasses on me and Dom by the time we could walk. Our eyes tend to change at any minute. Depending on our mood and the situation. Dominick was able to control his change by the age of 6. I wasn't I've just begun to control it but wearing them is like a habit around people." she answers walking on her hands   
  
"How do you do that?" asks Willow amazed  
  
"Years of practice" she says switching to one hand she does a flip out of the handstand as she smells pizza. "Finally" she sighs going to the door. She opens the door and finds the pizzaman standing there  
  
"Four pizzas" he says "30.60"  
  
Kieran hands him the money taking the pizzas from him "Keep the change" she says  
  
"Thanks" the delivery man says as Kieran shuts the door  
  
Kieran hands the others their pizzas "Food" she sighs happily grabbing a slice of pizza she takes a huge bit.  
  
"God you eat like Xander" Cordelia complains  
  
Kieran shrugs and swallows "I'm hungry" she responds   
  
"Xander do you have to eat that it is so bad for you" Anya whines  
  
"Don't diss my pizza" Xander replies his mouth full  
  
"Hey Xander whats the most you've eaten in one day?" Kieran asks curiously  
  
He frowns thoughtfully as he chews then answers "Two pizzas, six Twinkies, a bag of Cheetos, and a box of the Colonel"   
  
"That is a lot" Buffy groans in disgust  
  
Kieran laughs "No it isn't. Once I bet the football team I could eat more than them"  
  
"The football team?! God those guys demolish food. They inhale it" Buffy remarks  
  
"Who won?" Xander asks  
  
Kieran raises her eye brow "Duh me. I ate three pizzas, sweet and sour pork and chicken, Rice, a pound bag of Skittles, three bags of popcorn, and a hot fudge sundae."  
  
"You beat the football team on that?" Xander says amazed "How?"  
  
Kieran smirks "If you ever want to win an eating contest watch one of those surgery movies on the learning channel. They all lost their lunch by the time the one with the lady in labor came on. They all ran out of there." she laughs "None of them will ever be around when someones in labor. And if the world's lucky they'll never have kids the planet has enough idiots as it is."  
  
"What did you win?" Xander asks  
  
Kieran polishes off her slice before answering "300 bucks. Man I had fun with that money." she frowns "Though I ended up grounded for two weeks"  
  
"What did you do to get grounded?" Buffy asks   
  
"Jacked the vice Prinicpal's car and drove to Mexico with some friends and got stoked..big time. On our way back we got arrested for underage drinking, speeding, driving without a license and stealing a car." she shakes her head and chuckles "And my boyfriend at the time was arrested for possession."  
  
"Wow what happened?" Willow asks her eyes wide  
  
"Besides the grounding...um I had to do 100 hours community service. No license until I'm 18. Detention for three months straight. But the good thing about the whole thing the vice Principal transfered out."  
  
"Wow and they thought Buffy was bad." Xander says amazed shaking his head  
  
"Hey you burn down one school and blow up another" she mutters "and your punished for life."  
  
"Actually your rep is notorious at Idiots 'R' Us. Many have tried to out do your rep but I'm the only one to pass it. I've run a Prinicpal and a vice Prinicipal out of school. Three teachers left citing stress brought on by my pranks and temper. Plus the occassional tendency to destroy property"  
  
"So what? You have a temper" Spike shrugs  
  
Kieran looks at her father and sees the amusement in his blue eyes "You'd think that they'd understand that. But nooo you slam a head into a wall and they label you as having violent tendencies." she sighs   
  
"Violent?! That's close to homicidal" Xander exclaims fearful  
  
Kieran sees the look on his face "Chill. As long as you don't piss me off like that you have no worries. Besides it takes a lot to get me to lose my temper like that."   
  
******  
  
That evening Kieran and Spike are patrolling in the cemetary each silent in their thoughts. Finally, Spike speaks "Pet? How'd you get your name?"  
  
Kieran shoves her hands in her pockets and shrugs her shoulders "I'm not sure. I never asked and was never told."  
  
"Oh" Spike says lighting up a cigarette they are silent again. As they reach the park Spike and Kieran sit on the swings as they slowly swing. "How'd me and the Slayer end up together?"  
  
Kieran looks up at the dark sky and she slowly begins to tell the story. "You and Angel patched up your differences when he and Buffy got back together and he returned to Sunnydale. When Buffy told everyone she was pregnant they said she wasn't allowed to Slay. Angel was still working in LA so he asked you to move into the mansion to keep an eye on Buffy"  
  
"So me and Blondie become friends?" he asks in faint disgust  
  
"Yes you and Buffy still argued but you became friends. You stayed at the mansion even after Dominick was born to help with the Slaying and you would occassionally baby sit him. When he was 3 years old Faith was released from jail. Buffy and Angel asked her to move in so that they could help her and keep an eye on her." she stops talking and sees Spike is watching her his expression sad. She looks down at her feet as she continues the story "They tell me that you two were always goofing off and partying. You were friends"  
  
"Did I love her?" Spike asks curiously  
  
"I'm not sure." she admits "You rarely ever talked about her. I know you cared about her though." she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of Spike and Faith with Kieran she hands it to him "This is one of the few pictures of the three of us."   
  
Spike looks at the picture. He sees the happy looks on his and Faith's faces as they play with infant. "You were a cute tyke. How old were you?"  
  
"Two or three months old. It wasn't long after that was taken that she died... and you... left." she says her voice sad.   
  
"Oh." he pauses "Pet how did Faith and I end up together?"  
  
Kieran turns and looks at Spike "All I know is that when Faith told you she was pregnant you stayed."   
  
Spike growls surprising Kieran enough to make her jump startled. "You're my child of course I stayed."  
  
Kieran snorts in disbelief "Oh yeah you just waited until she died and left me with no parents. So very kind" she says sarcastically her voice tinged with sadness and anger.  
  
Spike sees the pain and anger in the familiar blue eyes. "Kieran" he begins his voice light. When Kieran looks away "Kieran look at me" he growls not getting a response he crouches before her "Kieran I'm sorry for whatever I do in the future. I'm sure I had my reasons for leaving. You said I came back for you."  
  
Kieran shakes her head her eyes filled with pain. She stands up moving away her body radiates with anger. She looks at Spike her eyes flashing yellow she retorts "You don't get it do you? She died, you left, you came back and we left Sunnydale and the people who took care of me. Then when we all live together for 6 years they leave again. Lets not forget all the times we moved just after I was settled in." she looks away then back meeting Spike's eyes she continues "Lets not forget the fact that you die when I'm 13. Then I had to leave my friends again to return to Sunnydale. God do you realize between the time you die and now I lose everyone- Joyce, Wesley, Cordelia, Xander, Anya, Willow, Giles, a bunch of friends- human and vampire, Dru, Buffy and three months ago Angel and a few days after that Dominick left town. And now here I am in the past trying to save my own future while I have to see everyone I'm going to lose lets not forget to add that I could lose my best friend thus I could die and so could..." she stops herself before she reveals her secret quickly she tries to cover up. "You don't understand how hard this is for me Daddy, to be here knowing that I will have to say good-bye to you again." she finishes her voice hard as she tries to keep from crying she looks at Spike. She sees the sadness, confusion, pain, and anger in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, pet" Spike apologizes moving closer to her he places his hands on her shoulders as he stands infront of her. "But now that I know all this I won't let it happen again."  
  
Kieran smiles sadly at him "It'll happen the same way Daddy."  
  
"How?" Spike demands "You've told us about the future."  
  
"Like I told you you won't remember when we're gone." she pulls away from his grasp."If you were able to remember it then I most likely would never exist."   
  
"Why did you?" Spike demands "Why'd ya tell me if I'm just gonna forget?"   
  
"Mostly because..." she pauses looking at her feet "because I needed to. There are so many things in my life that I want to talk to you about. So many things you weren't around for. I miss having you to talk to" she laughs sadly "Sure you have a tendency to change topics and ramble but at least we talked. About everything... but Faith. We were close, we would talk for hours. I miss that" she sighs sitting down at a nearby picnic table  
  
Spike follows sitting beside her leaning forward on his forearms. "Pet what happened in your timeline?"  
  
Kieran turns sideways to face Spike "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Dunno luv. Tell me 'bout your childhood." he suggests "what you were like"  
  
"Um. Faith died when I was 4 months old."  
  
Spike interrupts "How'd she die?"  
  
"A group of demons were hired to kill her. One night you were patrolling because Buffy and Dominick had gone to LA for the weekend to visit Angel because he couldn't get away. Normally when Buffy and Angel weren't home, I would stay with Joyce. You guys always made sure at night that two of you were home while the other two patrolled. But this time Joyce had to leave town on an emergency and everyone else was busy, so you went on patrol while Faith watched me."   
  
Kieran closes her eyes as she continues "They figure that Faith had been reading to me when she heard something and went to investigate and that when she returned to the room to check on me she found the demons there. I asked Buffy once why Faith didn't put up much of a fight, she told me that the only reason Faith wouldn't have fought back was me. Buffy said that you found me outside of the playpen beside Faith, she was still alive. They had beaten her then gutted her while I watched."   
  
She opens her eyes and looks at Spike. "The demons ran as they heard you yelling for Faith. Like I said, you found me next to her, she was barely alive within minutes she died from blood loss."   
  
Kieran rubs her eyes before continuing. "A few nights later you went to beat out your aggressions on the demon population... or so they thought. When you didn't return they were worried and they found a note in your room. I don't know what it said all I was told was that you asked them to take care of me until you could return for me."  
  
Spike watches her silently as he smokes. He then asks "And I came back when?"  
  
"It was my first birthday when you returned to Sunnydale." she looks at her hands as she talks "One of the weird things about me and Dominick is that we somehow remember farther back in our childhood than the average person." Kieran looks at him "I can actually remember part of that day but mostly I remember when you and Buffy got into a major fight that resulted in the two of you pounding each other. Dominick told me that Angel couldn't seperate you two and that the fight ended when I started crying."  
  
"Why were you crying?" Spike questions  
  
"I've never been to fond of loud yelling especially when its about me. Angel told me once that the only way I'd stop crying after a fight involving yelling like that was if you or he picked me up. Anyway, a few nights later we left the country heading to London, you stayed in contact with Buffy and Angel. I told you what happened when I was 2 until I was 8. We all lived together moving around when people got suspicious. You never told me where you went when you disappeared. Buffy and Angel didn't know. Actually I think Angel knew but he wouldn't tell me. "  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
Kieran leans back on her hands "Like a family. When I was 4 we moved to Ireland, we lived there for 2 years. Our first Christmas there Dominick and I got the best present" she smiles at the memory  
  
"What was it?" Spike questions curiously  
  
"You had an indoor playground built. I remember playing for hours on it with you while Dominick was studying. It was then that you started teaching me how to read. When I was six we moved to New York. Then when I was 8 Dominick and I had learned how to control our link enough that we didn't need to stay together, so they moved back to Sunnydale and we headed to Italy."  
  
"Then when I was 13 we were in Prague visiting Drusilla when the Tarakans appeared." she stands her hands buried in her pockets she continues her voice devoid of emotion. "We fought them as hard as we could but it didn't help they kept coming. You ordered Dru and the few remaining minions to grab me and run as we did I glanced back and saw them stake you. I don't remember much of the next two weeks as Dru and the minions she trusted brought me to Sunnydale. I remember Buffy, Willow and Joyce fretting over me I couldn't handle it I shut down all emotions."   
  
"You went through a lot" Spike says sadly  
  
Kieran shrugs "I'll finish patrol" she offers "I need to beat the crap out of something and think" she turns to walk away  
  
"Kieran?" Spike calls. She turns to look at him, he smiles sadly "I'm sorry." Kieran nods and walks away leaving Spike to stare after her thoughtfully  
  
*******  
  
Buffy and Angel are across town patrolling both are silent. Buffy becomes annoyed with Angel's lack of communication on the recent events. "That's it" she blows up she grabs Angel's arm forcing him to stop and face her. "I am sick and tired of this...this not talking. Dammit Angel there was a time when we talked about everything and anything. And this is something we need to talk about." she says angrily as she glares at him  
  
Angel looks at her sadly "You think I like this... silence between us. I hate it but what else are we supposed to do?" he demands "Huh? Tell me?"  
  
Buffy throws her hands up in the air "I don't know Angel. We have to figure this out. I need to know if its possible for us to be together. I need to know if one day we are going to be able to have a baby."  
  
Angel shrugs "I don't know Buffy. I don't have those answers."  
  
Buffy stands right infront of him taking his hand "We need those answers"  
  
"I know" he agrees stroking her cheek "We'll find them" he promises  
  
"I've missed you Angel" Buffy whispers kissing his knuckle  
  
"I missed you since the day I left." he smiles faintly "I love you Buffy"  
  
"I love you too" she says tearfully "I love you so much" she meets his lips kissing him she leans her forehead against his "I hate being apart Angel. I hate this feeling I get every morning I wake up and remember that your gone."  
  
"Same" Angel agrees kissing her again. The two are involved in the kiss that they don't realize they are being watched by two people in the shadows.  
  
Dominick lights up a cigarette as he watches his parents from the shadows "Don't worry Mom you'll be together." he whispers walking away "But first I need some fun" he mutters his mind flashing over all the damage he could do then over the good. "Hell" he groans "Knock it off goody two shoes" he growls  
  
The other figure seethes as he watches the two kiss "I knew it" he mutters before walking away.  
  



	5. Part 4

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: This part is PG13 for minor swearing, implied sexual situations and  
some violence. Later parts will be rated anything  
Distribution: Will be found at my site:   
http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html   
and at Fanfiction.net and on Listbot and my Egroups: Inquisitive1supdates and  
on other Egroup pages. Anyone else want it ask first.  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize (though I wish I   
owned Angel, but alas I don't). The characters belong to the lucky people who  
came up with them.  
Feedback: Let me know what you think  
_____________  
Chapter 4  
  
Kieran is walking through the cemetary her mind racing over her past.  
The screams of the ones who died because she couldn't save them echo through  
her mind. "Stop it" she mutters to herself.   
  
"Oh look guys its dinner" hisses a vampire  
  
Kieran turns around cocking an eyebrow at the 5 vampires she asks  
"Dinner am I? At least buy me dinner" she growls as her canines lengthen and  
her eyes change from blue to yellow.  
  
"What the fuck are you?" demands a blonde vampire   
  
Kieran shrugs "Dunno but lets just say I'm worse than you." she grabs  
the closest vampire and snaps its neck as she throws a stake into another  
vampires heart. As she does she begins to feel nauseus and dizzy. Dominick  
she thinks as she lets down her guard a vampire grabs her arm too distracted  
to stop it Kieran feels her arm dislocate from her shoulder.  
  
"Let her go" a familiar voice growls.  
  
"OK" the vampire agrees. Kieran feels herself fly through the air  
hitting the side of a masoleum with a 'THUD' and a 'CRACK' as she feels a  
sharp pain in her side as she hits the ground.   
  
"No" Dominick growls angrily as he stakes the remaining vampires he  
hurries to Kieran.  
  
Kieran looks up at the familiar form she is stunned to see the  
conflicting emotions in his eyes. She smiles faintly "I was right"  
  
"About what?" he growls  
  
"About you." she chuckles "You both love me."  
  
Yeah we do baby. He just doesn't want to admit it   
  
"Go figure" she mutters then she gasps in pain  
  
"What's wrong?" he demands  
  
She closes her eyes trying to will the pain away. "My arms dislocated  
and I think a ribs fractured or something"  
  
"Let me check you out" he orders  
  
Did you tell him?   
  
No. he chuckles Let 'im figure it out himself   
  
Dominick she sighs mentally shaking her head. Kieran watches the  
face of her lover as he runs his hands over her shoulder. She gasps in pain  
at the pressure on her shoulder.  
  
"I need to reset it." Dominick tells her his voice gentle  
  
" 'kay" she whispers tears in her voice  
  
Dominick looks around then gently picks her up. He carries her into  
the masoleum "So we're not out in the open" he explains putting her down.  
Kieran nods biting her lip she braces herself. "I'll count to 3." he tells  
her. Kieran nods again. Dominick grasps her upper arm "1...2...3" he pulls  
Kieran feels her arm pop back into place. She bites her lip hard enough to  
cause it to bleed. Dominick pulls her onto his lap "Shhh. Its over" he  
soothes rocking her as she cries. After a few minutes he remembers "I need to  
check your ribs"   
  
" 'kay" she agrees wiping away her tears. She watches his face close  
as his hands move over her ribs briefly moving across her belly. He frowns  
his hand moving across her belly again.  
  
Dominick looks up at her his eyes filled with anger and  
understanding. "His?" he demands pulling his hand away quickly  
  
Kieran nods touching his cheek "Both of yours" she answers  
  
He growls angrily "No its his. I wasn't the one in control at the  
time"  
  
Kieran takes his hand and holds it against her belly "You share the  
same body no matter whose in control. Its part of all of us." Kieran watches  
as the demon personality retreats and the human one comes forward. "He's not  
taking it well is he?"   
  
Dominick shakes his head "No love. I think he just needs time to  
deal." he lightly kisses her. "You two OK?"  
  
Kieran nods "We're fine. Baby can we go home soon?" she asks as she  
softly strokes the back of his hand.  
  
Dominick shrugs "I still don't know why I was sent" his hand rubs her  
abdomen thoughtfully  
  
Kieran squirms needing his hand on her skin she moves his hand away  
she pulls her shirt up. She nuzzles his neck as she places his hand on her  
bare abdomen. At the feeling of his hand warming her skin she sighs in  
contentment.   
  
"You should get back to Giles's soon" Dominick whispers kissing her  
temple  
  
Kieran shakes her head "Not yet" she sighs "Will you come back with  
us?"  
  
"I can't. Not yet. He and I need to talk come to some agreements" he  
answers  
  
"Oh" she replies "Dominick?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kieran pulls away facing him "I love you" she smiles faintly "Both of  
you" she brushes her thumb across his bottom lip. "I want you to do something  
for me"  
  
"What?"   
  
What? asks the demon  
  
Are you still mad? Kieran asks  
  
No. I wasn't mad... just jealous he admits  
  
"OK both of you have to make me a promise" Kieran says staring deep  
into his eyes seeing both sides "I need you two to promise me that you'll  
share not just body and mind but also me and this baby. You have no need to  
be jealous either of you. We are connected to each other by so many things:  
mind, body, soul...our baby. I want you two to find a way to live together  
because I need and want both of you. You're both this baby's father and it  
needs you both in its life"  
  
We could meld our personalities the demon suggests Like Dad did  
with Angelus   
  
Dominick nods "We could but one of us needs to have control"  
  
"But which one?" Kieran asks confused  
  
He will   
  
"Why me?" Dominick asks  
  
I won't be able to keep from killing annoying mortals. You have  
better control over your anger than I do. I'll be able to come forth when  
needed. When called   
  
"Like Dad did with Angelus" Dominick muses "Kieran he's right. We  
need to share our body we can protect you and the baby better." He frowns  
looking around  
  
Someones coming the demon growls  
  
"Initiative" Kieran mutters "Buffy said they patrol around here" she  
stands cradling her injured arm close. She goes to Dominick's side "They're  
different from ours" she says  
  
"I know we saw them when we got here" he looks at Kieran and smiles  
faintly "You should go."  
  
"No" she says stubbornly shaking her head  
  
Yes he growls You can't fight like that   
  
"Kieran GO" Dominick growls "He's right you can't fight like that  
you'll put the baby at risk"  
  
Kieran frowns her hand going to her belly she reluctantly agrees  
"I'll go. You two be good"  
  
Dominick nods "We'll lead 'em away from here. Go straight to Giles  
and get your arm taken care of. We'll see you later"  
  
No killing   
  
But the demon protests  
  
I'm serious. If you do I'll have to beat the crap out of you   
  
Fine he agrees reluctantly You'll owe me   
  
Kieran laughs "When we get home I'll make it up to you" she promises  
she raises her eyebrow "anyway you want"  
  
Dominick kisses her lightly "See you later" he promises heading  
towards the door  
  
"Be careful" she orders  
  
"You too. You carry our future inside you" he smiles  
  
She smiles back "We'll be fine." she watches as he runs out. Kieran  
listens as the demon taunts the soldiers into chasing him. After a few  
moments she sneaks out of the masoluem and heads in the direction of Giles'  
apartment. When she reaches the door she realizes that she is in too much  
pain to open the door. She kicks the door with her foot leaning against the  
frame she waits for someone to open it. A second later Giles opens the door  
she smiles painfully "I need an aspirin the size of Texas"  
  
Giles looks at her stunned "What the bloody hell happened to you?" he  
asks moving so she can enter the apartment. The others look up stunned as  
they see the look on her face.  
  
"Are you OK?" asks Buffy   
  
"I'll be fine in the morning." she answers sitting down. Giles leaves  
the room a few moments later he returns with a first aid kit.  
  
"Bloody hell pet you look like shit" states Spike as he goes to her  
side.  
  
"I need to get your jacket off" Giles states at Kieran's nod he looks  
to Spike "Hold her arm in place." Spike nods and carefully he slips his hand  
into her jacket his hand grasping her upper arm holding it in place. Giles  
removes the jacket from the uninjured arm and then he carefully goes to the  
injured arm. "I'll make this quick"  
  
Kieran nods "Its not that bad" as Giles begins to tug the sleeve she  
closes her eyes and hums 'Jingle Bells' swallowing her nausea.  
  
"OK done." Giles announces "I need to immobolize it" he tells her  
  
Kieran nods "Been through this before" as Giles wraps the ace bandage  
across her chest over her injured arm and under the other and secures it.  
"Thanks" she smiles slightly at Giles  
  
"So what happened?" asks Xander   
  
"I got distracted and then ended up hitting the side of a masoleum"  
she sighs "Luckily Dominick showed up and staked the vamps and popped my arm  
back into place."  
  
"And he didn't try to kill you" Xander says amazed  
  
Kieran glares at Xander "No he didn't"  
  
"Is he back to normal?" Buffy asks hopefully  
  
"Um kinda. His two sides have begun to merge."  
  
"Merge?" Wesley stammers in amazement  
  
Kieran nods "Yes Wesley merge. Need me to spell it? M..E..R..G..E.  
Means to combine into one."  
  
"I know what it means" he retorts "I mean how?"  
  
"Its done when both the demon and human personalities agree" Angel  
answers "Its only been done a few times. Angelus was always too power hungry  
to agree to merge. I don't understand how it could be done. I mean you both  
are half vampire"  
  
"Yes and our demons grew as we did. They're apart of us... sure they  
are the darker half. They tend to be more sympathetic towards our feelings  
than normal vampires"   
  
"How'd you get his demon to agree?" Buffy asks  
  
Guys your Mom wants to know how I got you to agree to get along   
she chuckles  
  
We knocked you up demon chuckles  
  
Funny Dominick growls  
  
Oh yeah that's a good idea then Spike will stake you himself   
  
Kieran tell her we realized that family is more important than  
anything else   
  
No tell her I wanted control so I could fuck you silly   
  
"What are you laughing at pet?" Spike asks   
  
Kieran shakes her head "Nothing. Anyway, I convinced them that family  
is important and we're all each other has left"  
  
"And it worked?" Angel asks  
  
"As far as I know it did" she answers   
  
Nah its because now we have the mansion to ourselves. No more  
sneaking into my bed at dawn. No more having to be quiet   
  
Shut up. I know how horny you are so chill. And stop it soon I'm  
gonna laugh   
  
Are you gonna tell 'em about the baby?   
  
No. And neither are you two. Now I'm going   
  
"By the way the Initiative was out tonight. With pretty heavy stuff"  
Kieran tells them   
  
"I'm not surprised. Riley said that Walsh is on the look out for new  
demons. You better stay low and so should Dominick" Buffy tells Kieran  
  
"Don't worry bout it. As long as neither of us are seen vamped then  
there is no way for people to figure out what we are."  
  
"Wait OK we know you can go outside during the day. What else is  
different?" asks Wesley  
  
"Lets see we don't need blood to survive. We can enter homes without  
invitation though we were raised to be polite and ask first. Crosses and holy  
water don't effect us but we do tend to get a little anxious in churches. We  
have reflections but their kinda translucent when we are like this. In vamp  
form we don't have reflections. Dominick can go full vamp mode I can't."  
  
"How can you not go full game face?" Buffy asks confused "Its a  
vampire tendency"  
  
"Not really sure. One of the reasons considered is the fact that as  
daughter of a vampire and a Slayer that the Slayer side is more in control of  
my vampire characteristics. And since guys aren't Slayers then Dominick is  
more like Angel than you" she frowns "Now that I think about it he is not  
just identical in looks to Angel but also personality as well. Wonder why I  
never realized that" she shakes her head "Man I really got to pay more  
attention to things around me. Maybe then I'll pass high school"  
  
If you actually went   
  
Hey I go. I told you stay out of my thoughts   
  
But your thoughts are so sexy   
  
Shut up "Man I am starting to get annoyed with your son" she says  
to Buffy shaking her head   
  
"How's that?" Buffy asks  
  
Kieran sighs "Because of this stupid link we can kinda talk to each  
other"  
  
Willow looks surprised "You can read each others minds?" she stammers  
  
"Only parts. Normally just Dominick's since our demons were buried it  
wasn't possible to know their thoughts. The weird part is that when we're  
near each other I only get the thoughts of which one is dormant when we are  
apart I get both."  
  
"And you can block them both?" asks Giles  
  
Kieran nods "I could but I don't. I allow it and when he annoys me I  
tell him to go away. Now that its two one listens the other doesn't. And soon  
if one doesn't stop I am going to have to go find them and kick both their  
asses." Hear that. If you don't stop I'll beat the crap out of both of you  
  
Try me   
  
Shut up I share this body too. I don't want to get into a fight just because you act like a child   
  
"What's the conversation now?" Xander asks curiously  
  
"Fighting over whose gonna get his ass beaten first" Kieran answers  
her voice annoyed Look you two I'll talk to you later when I'm not with the  
others. OK?   
  
OK   
  
Fine but I'm bored if I go kill someone its not my fault   
  
Shut up. Dominick keep him busy- knit or something. I'll talk to  
you later   
  
Love you baby   
  
Hey I love her too   
  
I love both of you and so does the baby. Now shut up   
  
See you later   
  
Fine. I'm going back to the motel soon "I need to go take care of  
some stuff" Kieran stands "I'll see you when I do."   
  
"How can we get ahold of you?" calls Buffy  
  
"Can't. I haven't slept more than 3 hours in two days. I'll be out  
for hours and nothing short of the world blowing up could wake me. Have fun"  
she says closing the door behind her.  
  
**** Ten minutes later ****  
  
Kieran unlocks the motel room door and enters closing it behind her.  
She walks across the darkened room to the bed where she sits down and toes  
off her shoes. Careful not to jar her injured arm she unbuttons her jeans and  
slips out of them. "Better" she yawns crawling under the covers wearing only  
her t-shirt, panties and bra.   
  
Dominick enters the darkened room after checking to see if Kieran had  
been followed. He locks the door behind him his eyes making out the figure on  
the bed. Smiling he strips down to his boxers as he walks towards the bed  
sliding under the covers he curls up behind Kieran. "Hey" he greets kissing  
her shoulder he wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here" Kieran yawns  
  
"How'd it go?" he asks   
  
"Mmm" she sighs "Your parents want to see you"   
  
"How's your shoulder?"  
  
"Not bad. It'll be better in a few hours." she strokes back of his  
hand "You know we need to set some ground rules involving my mind. Your gonna  
end up driving me nuts"  
  
I hate rules   
  
"I don't care. Its hard to hold a conversation when you keep popping  
into my head."  
  
"What kind of rules?" Dominick asks  
  
"I dunno. Like when I want to talk to one of you the other can't just  
pop in. How about when I want to talk to both of you I'll call you 'Dom' or  
guys when I want to talk to demonboy"  
  
Hey   
  
"I'll call you Nick. When I want to talk to you baby I'll just call  
you Dominick"  
  
Why does he get to be Dominick?   
  
"Because I've always called him that. Now baby and I want to sleep so  
shut up." she growls closing her eyes. "Wake me in a few hours"  
  
"Sleep baby" Dominick whispers kissing her temple.  
  
**** Two hours later ****  
  
"Kieran" Dominick calls his voice soft   
  
"Go way" she mutters burrowing into the pillow.   
  
Dominick smiles at the sight of her sleeping face he leans forward  
and kisses her "wake up baby"   
  
Kieran slowly opens her eyes and smiles sleepily "Hey"  
  
"So why'd you want me to wake you up?" Dominick asks  
  
Kieran flexes her shoulder "Wanted to see if my arms better"  
  
"Why?" he asks suspiciously  
  
Kieran sits up unwrapping the ace bandage she rotates her arm. She  
smiles brightly "All better" she laughs flopping across his chest.   
  
"Good" Dominick laughs kissing her holding her tight. "I missed you  
baby" he says softly  
  
"I missed you too" she whispers   
  
"What's wrong Kiera?" he asks   
  
Kieran sighs and pulls away from his embrace she sits up against the  
baseboard her hand lay on her exposed belly. "I don't know"   
  
Dominick lays his hand over hers "Talk to me. I know that you are  
bothered by something" he props his head up with his hand  
  
Kieran looks in his brown eyes thoughtfully she lifts a hand stroking  
his cheek lightly. "I guess I'm feeling a little guilty" she admits  
  
"Why?" he demands   
  
Kieran lightly strokes Dominick's hand as it rests on her belly.  
"About Brent" she admits softly  
  
"Oh. Why?" he asks carefully  
  
"Cuz I don't want to hurt him. He's a nice guy. He's one of the few  
people in Sunnydale who is actually kind to me" she closes her eyes "He's  
going to be hurt when he finds out that the whole time we were dating I was  
sleeping with you." she opens her eyes and meets his "I don't regret us. I  
never will. I just wish he didn't have to get hurt."  
  
"I know. I owe him a lot for watching out for you. Especially these  
last few months" he kisses her stomach  
  
"I haven't talked to him much since that night" she admits   
  
"Why not?" he asks  
  
"I don't know. I think that I was scared that if I told him that he'd  
leave. I'd lost too much in the last year I couldn't have him leave too"   
  
"I'm not leaving"   
  
Neither am I   
  
Kieran smiles sadly "I know you won't." she reaches out and lightly  
strokes his hair. "You won't leave us." Dominick lays his head on her belly.  
"What are you doing?" she asks  
  
"Listening" he answers   
  
"So what do you hear?" she asks   
  
He looks up with a small grin "Our baby's heartbeat"  
  
Kieran looks at him her eyes round "Really?" he nods "What's it sound  
like?"  
  
"Beautiful like music" he murmurs he looks up as he hears her yawn  
"Baby you need to get some sleep."  
  
Kieran nods curling up beside him she closes her eyes yawning "Which  
of you has been smoking?"   
  
Sorry Nick says sheepishly  
  
"Well no more." she orders "I don't want you smoking around the baby"  
  
All right he agrees   
  
"Good. Night" she mutters falling asleep in Dominick's arms.  
  
"Night" Dominick says kissing her head he follows her into sleep.   
  



	6. Part 5

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com or 2inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: This part is PG13 for minor swearing, minor sexual content, and minor  
violence. Later parts will be rated anything  
Distribution: Will be found at my site:   
http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html and at   
Fanfiction.net and on Listbot and my Egroups: Inquisitive1supdates and on  
other Egroup pages. Anyone else want it ask first.  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize (though I wish I  
owned Angel, but alas I don't). The characters belong to the lucky people who  
came up with them.  
Feedback: Let me know what you think  
_____________________  
Chapter 5  
  
Kieran wakes up just before the sun goes down. She props her chin up  
on Dominick's chest and watches as he sleeps peacefully, smiling she kisses  
him gently then sits up. "Oh man" she groans as the dizziness and nausea  
builds she crawls over Dominick racing to the bathroom she makes it to the  
toilet seconds before losing all that she had eaten the day before.  
  
Dominick is startled out of his sleep as Kieran crawls over him and  
rushes into the bathroom. He winces as he hears her gagging he walks into the  
bathroom he kneels beside her "You OK?"  
  
Kieran groans "No" she leans her head against the toilet   
  
Dominick stands up and he fills a cup with water and hands it to  
Kieran. "Here baby" Kieran rinses out her mouth she leans against his chest  
"Feel better?" he asks rubbing her belly gently  
  
Kieran laces her fingers with his "When your with me I always feel  
better"   
  
OK and people think drinking blood is nasty   
  
"Bite me" Kieran growls  
  
Love too   
  
"You think its gross listening to morning sickness? Try being the one  
who has it"  
  
"Sorry you feel so miserable"   
  
Kieran turns around and smiles "Its worth it though. In six months  
we'll have a new member of our family." she touches his face gently "Since I  
was 14 and that night you stayed with me and held me I knew that I would go  
through anything to be sure we were never parted. That night your mom died  
and I came to find you..."  
  
"The first time we made love"  
  
"Yes. That was the night I realized that I was in love with you." she  
lays her head on his shoulder her hand drawing patterns on his arm   
  
"I have dreams about that night" Dominick admits his voice shy  
  
"Oh? What do you dream?" she asks  
  
"The look on your face when you found me. You looked so lost and  
scared."  
  
"I was. She was the closest I had to having a Mom."  
  
"You crawled onto my lap and wrapped your arms around my neck and  
cried"  
  
"So did you. You cried but it didn't stop you from comforting me,  
making me feel safe. I only feel safe when your holding me."  
  
He kisses her head "I remember thinking you smelled so good and felt  
so right in my arms. I didn't want to let go of you. I couldn't let go of  
you. You looked at me with your blue eyes and I kissed you."  
  
"Not like I objected" she laughs. "I practically ripped off your  
shirt"  
  
He groans "I can't believe that I took you on the floor of that  
crypt. God I wanted you so bad. But still I shouldn't have"  
  
"Hey" Kieran protests "No regrets Mister" she says sitting up  
  
"Oh I don't regret it" he insists "I just wish I hadn't taken your  
virginity in a crypt."  
  
Kieran runs her hands down his chest she licks her lips cocking her  
eyebrow "Not many girls can say they lost their virginity in a crypt." she  
pulls away from his arms and stands going to the sink she leans forward  
reaching for her toothbrush. As she does she hears a low pleased growl she  
looks back at Dominick smiles flirtatiously "What's wrong baby?" she turns  
her attention to brushing her teeth.  
  
"Just watching the view" he answers standing he turns on the shower  
"You gonna join me?"   
  
"Sure" she answers turning around she meets his eyes her hands go to  
the hem of her shirt lifting it off. Her hands slide off her panties and  
steps out of them.   
  
"God you look good" he says pulling her into the shower  
  
Kieran looks him over "So do you" she grins "We better get cleaned up  
and get going" she reaches for the soap and washcloth. Dominick takes it out  
of her hands and slowly he runs the soapy cloth over her wet body she leans  
against the hard wet chest sighing in contentment  
  
"You like Kiera?" he purrs   
  
"Uh huh" she nods "I love having your hands over me. Touching me  
everywhere" she rubs her head against his chest groaning as his hands caress  
her sensitive breasts. "Feel so good" she moans arching into his hands   
  
"Sore?" he asks  
  
"A little" she admits   
  
"For the last year whenever you announced you were going to take a  
shower I practically had to tie myself down to keep from following you. A few  
times I almost snuck into the bathroom. Good thing I didn't I would have  
taken you on the bathroom floor no matter who was home."  
  
Kieran turns around wrapping her arms around his neck "Too bad we  
don't have time right now for some fun." she kisses him "Cuz we need to get  
going."  
  
"I know. But when we get home we are going to have to make up for  
lost time." he soaps up his body and quickly rinses and turns off the water.  
Kieran wraps herself in a towel as she gets out of the shower.   
  
"So I take it we'll be spending a lot of time making up for lost  
time?" she asks excitedly  
  
"Oh yeah baby. A lot of time" he answers going into the bedroom   
  
Kieran follows as Dominick nears the bed she shoves him on his back  
throwing off her towel she crawls up to him stripping off his own towel.  
"Goody." she says kissing him excitedly "I love it when you're nekkid" she  
purrs running her hands down his chest she leans down and kisses him lightly  
"So when we get home and I break up with Brent..."  
  
"No more hiding. We'll be together and in 6 months we'll have our  
baby." he tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear "And when your ready...  
we'll get married."  
  
Kieran looks at him surprised "You want to marry me?!"  
  
Dominick nods "Yes I want to marry you but when you're ready."  
  
"It might be a while. I mean I'm only 17." she reminds  
  
He kisses her knuckles "When your ready whether its tomorrow or in  
ten years." Kieran sits up and silently pulls on her clothes. Concerned  
Dominick sits up "Baby what's wrong?"   
  
Kieran stares at him her hand going to her abdomen absently "I'm  
scared" she admits  
  
Dominick walks over to her "You have no reason to be" he tells her "I  
swear nothing bad will happen. I won't let it" he hugs her tight  
  
Kieran sighs "You forget I'm still underage. Technically its illegal  
for us to be together."  
  
"I won't let anyone seperate us." he tilts her chin to meet his gaze  
"It'll be fine"   
  
Kieran watches as his eyes harden "Nick" she breathes  
  
"Yeah. I will kill anyone who tries to take you,' his hand goes to  
cover her belly 'either of you from us. I swear" he growls kissing her  
fiercely "No one takes whats ours"  
  
"Always yours" she agrees watching his eyes soften   
  
Dominick smiles and kisses her "I need to get dressed." Kieran nods  
and pulls on her boots and jacket. "Ready?" Dominick asks wrapping his arms  
around her waist  
  
"Yeah." she sighs "Time to go pretend we're like brother and sister"  
she kisses him softly  
  
"Lets get going because I don't know how long I can last with out  
touching you" he says pulling away reluctantly. He takes Kieran's backpack  
and opens the door his hand brushing her cheek as they walk out the door.  
"Two seconds without touching you" he groans  
  
"We can survive baby. We'll be home soon then we can touch whenever  
we want" she says brushing her hand against his. "Lets go do a quick patrol  
before we go to Giles"  
  
"Why?" he complains  
  
Kieran looks him over "We have a lot of sexual tension we need to  
burn it off before we see them."  
  
I'd rather burn it off in you   
  
"Dominick try to keep him under control huh"  
  
"I'll try. Now lets go burn off this tension" he growls as they head  
to the nearest cemetary. As they are patrolling trying to keep their hands  
off each other the three of them sense something off.  
  
We're being watched. Nick growls  
  
"He's right" Kieran mutters worriedly  
  
"Keep walking" Dominick tells her walking beside her protectively  
  
Dom I don't like this   
  
Its OK Dominick answers  
  
It'll be fine Nick adds  
  
The baby isn't liking this either "We need to get going. We  
aren't safe here"  
  
What do you mean? Nick demands   
  
Is something wrong with the baby? Dominick asks concerned  
  
"No. I just feel like I'm going to hurl" she mutters her hand  
brushing ever so discreetly over her belly.   
  
"FREEZE" a man calls coming out of the bushes followed by several men  
dressed in camoflague.  
  
Initiative Nick growls  
  
Don't go game face Kieran advises If they find out about either  
of us...   
  
I'll try Nick replies   
  
"What do you want?" Dominick demands standing between Kieran and the  
soldiers  
  
They want me Kieran answers   
  
How do you know? Dominick asks   
  
I dunno I just do   
  
"We want the hostile" the soldier orders holding the gun on them  
  
Dom Kieran slips her hand into his I'm scared   
  
Dominick squeezes back Its OK. I'm here. I won't let anything  
happen to you.   
  
Just stay close baby Nick comforts  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dominick asks innocently  
  
"Guys take her" the agent orders  
  
"Touch her and I'll kill you" Nick growls angrily  
  
Dominick? Kieran inquires  
  
I'm here. Nick just bypassed me   
  
Nick don't kill them Kieran begs  
  
I won't he promises  
  
Kieran looks around to see the troops moving closer. Dom there's  
too many we'll have to fight   
  
"Be careful" Nick orders squeezing her hand tightly before letting go  
I love you   
  
I do too   
  
Be careful Kieran turns her attention to the soldiers behind  
them. If you do vamp go full game face. Your Mom said their looking for new  
subjects "Hi boys want to get a beating?" she asks hitting the closest  
soldier.  
  
You can't vamp. If they see you can't go full game face Dominick  
muses  
  
I'll try she promises kicking a soldier in the stomach. "Oh did  
that hurt?" she asks the fallen soldier  
  
"You OK?" Nick calls   
  
"Fine" she replies turning her attention to the soldiers around her.  
Kieran does a backflip to avoid a kick aimed at her side. Landing on her feet  
Kieran is distracted by dizziness and nausea that follows. A soldier sees the  
disoriented look on her face and grabs her arms calling for the others to  
help. "Dominick" she calls panicked as she struggles against their grip  
  
Dominick takes control back as he hears his lover call for him her  
voice panicked. He looks over to see Kieran being held by a group of soldiers  
"Kieran" he calls trying to get to her but is stopped by a couple of soldiers  
holding guns. Angered he vamps "Let 'er go" he growls  
  
"Take her to the van" the leader orders "Keep an eye on him. Let him  
go after we're gone" he says following the soldiers carrying Kieran.  
  
Dominick watches terrified as they take Kieran away. He glares  
angrily as his features return to human form "If you hurt her in any way I  
will rip you apart" he growls his eyes flashing.   
  
One of the soldiers takes his eyes off Dominick. Dominick takes the  
opportunity to do a roundhouse kick to his head sending the soldier flying.   
He quickly takes out all but one of the soldiers as he senses the approach of  
a Slayer and two vampires.  
  
As Buffy, Angel and Spike round the corner they find the unconscious  
bodies of the soldiers lying on the ground. Buffy looks over to see Dominick  
pinning a soldier against a tree. "Oh my god" she whispers   
  
"Where is she" he growls lifting the soldier by his neck.   
  
"I'm not telling you anything" the soldier retorts  
  
Dominick vamps "Tell me where Kieran is or I will snap your neck" he  
tightens his grip on the soldiers neck  
  
"Dominick no" Buffy says putting her hand on his arm "Put him down"  
  
"Ten seconds left" Dominick says his voice cold and hard  
  
"Angel" Buffy calls panicked  
  
Angel rushes to Buffy's side "Dominick your going to kill him"   
  
"5...4...3..2"  
  
"All right they took her to Headquarters." the soldier surrenders  
  
"Why?" Dominick demands  
  
"Forrest saw her last night"  
  
"He saw her vamp?" Dominick asks  
  
"Yeah. Walsh wanted to see her. Wants to see if she's a new breed to  
study."   
  
Dominick grasps the soldiers head slamming him into the tree trunk  
with a crack. He allows the body to slump to the ground when he sees the  
unhappy looks on his parents faces he shrugs "She said I couldn't kill 'em  
but said nothing about slamming heads."  
  
Buffy looks at him curiously then frowns thoughtfully "Your the other  
half"  
  
He cocks his head thoughtfully "I'm Nick. Goody two shoes is  
Dominick." They watch as his eyes roll back into his head and passes out  
muttering under his breath "Kieran" as he slumps to the ground  
  
"Spike help me out here" Angel requests as he pulls the unconscious  
Dominick to his feet. The two vampires put Dominick's arms over their  
shoulders "Buffy grab the backpack" And they head towards Giles apartment.  
  
  



	7. Part 6

Going Back  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**** Initiative van ****  
"Let me go" Kieran growls struggling against her restraints  
  
"Can't do that. Walsh wants to see you" the leader answers  
  
Kieran glares angrily at the soldiers "If you don't let me go I won't  
stop him the next time he wants to rip out your organs"  
  
"Soldier shut her up" the leader orders  
  
Kieran struggles to keep them from placing the chloroformed rag over  
her nose and mouth. As she loses consciousness her mind screams in fear Dom  
the baby!   
  
**** 10 mins later: Giles' apartment ****  
  
"He's waking up" a voice calls  
  
"Uhg" he groans sitting up holding his head   
  
"So which one are you?" a voice asks  
  
Dominick shakes his head trying to clear it. He looks around to see  
the others watching him concerned he recognizes the voice as being Xander  
Harris. "Good to hear you whine Xander" he chuckles "And I'm Dominick"  
  
"This is freaking me out. We have two Deadboy's now" Xander sighs  
  
"Thank god its not two of you" Cordelia retorts  
  
"I'd like two Xanders" Anya sighs thoughtfully  
  
"I've got to go get Kieran" Dominick says standing "Oh man world's  
spinning" he mutters  
  
Buffy and Angel glance at each other "Dominick you can't go anywhere  
yet" Buffy remarks "We need a plan"  
  
Dominick glances at his mother "I've got a plan get her out go home."  
  
"Not much of a plan" Spike states  
  
Dominick cocks his head watching the blond witch thoughtfully "Is it  
possible to find a spell that will make them believe that Kieran is fully  
human?"  
  
Tara looks at Willow and Giles "What do you think?"  
  
"Its possible" Giles agrees  
  
"An illusion spell could work" Willow says  
  
Dominick nods "See if you can find one."   
  
"We can try but there is a problem with the fact you would need the  
ingredients" Giles points out  
  
"Transportation spell" Dominick states as he hears Kieran call for him Kiera?   
  
Dominick! I don't like this place   
  
I know baby. Did they knock you out?   
  
Uh huh. Dominick this place has too many demons. Too many   
  
I know baby, calm down. It'll be OK. We're working on a plan.   
  
Dominick hurry. It hurts too much. If they find out about the  
baby...  
  
I'll be there soon. I promised you nothing would happen to you...   
either of you   
  
'kay.   
  
Just rest baby.   
  
OK   
  
Dominick looks at the group "Just figure out how to do it and fast.  
She isn't taking to well to being around all those demons. Need to get her  
out soon or her Slayer senses and vampire will go on overload if she stays in  
there too long. I've got to think" he grabs his jacket "be outside" he  
mutters going out the front door  
  
Giles turns to Buffy "Why don't you get a hold of Riley" he suggests  
"he might be able to help"  
  
Buffy nods looking at the front door she picks up the phone dialing  
the familiar number.  
  
Dominick sits on the ground his back against the stone fountain.  
Reaching into his jacket pocket he grabs a pack of smokes and a lighter. He  
takes out a cigarette and puts it to his lips lighting it he inhales. Looking  
up at the night sky he exhales "Be safe" he says softly  
  
**** Initiative HQ ****  
  
Kieran awakens to find herself on a cot. As she becomes aware of her  
surroundings she feels the familiar pain in her gut and head signifying the  
presence of demons. Dominick! I don't like this place she whimpers  
curling up on the cot.  
  
I know baby. Did they knock you out?   
  
Uh huh. Dominick this place has too many demons. Too many she  
clutches her head painfully  
  
I know baby, calm down. It'll be OK. We're working on a plan.   
  
Dominick hurry. It hurts too much. If they find out about the  
baby... she wraps her arms around her middle protectively  
  
I'll be there soon. I promised you nothing would happen to you...  
either of you   
  
'kay.   
  
Just rest baby.   
  
OK Kieran closes her eyes breathing deeply   
****  
Riley is walking through the Initiative when he sees Forrest "Hey" he  
greets  
  
"Man we need to talk" Forrest says  
  
"About what?" Riley asks confused  
  
"Your girl" Forrest answers   
  
"Agent Finn" calls Professor Walsh walking towards the two agents  
  
"Yes ma'am" Riley replies turning towards the Professor   
  
"I have something incredible to show you" she says excitedly  
  
"Sure. Forrest we'll talk later" Riley says following the Professor  
towards the isolation sector  
  
"Riley we have found the most amazing creature" Walsh says leading  
him towards a cell "I think she's a hybrid" she stops "Forrest saw her fight  
last night. He said that she wasn't in full vampire mode."  
  
Riley looks in and sees Kieran laying there stunned he turns to Walsh  
"A hybrid? I thought vampires couldn't have kids"  
  
"We thought so too but here's the proof" Walsh gestures "we haven't  
started the tests or anything but I'm sure we'll find something" Walsh says  
leading Riley away  
  
Kieran looks towards the door as Riley moves away. "He had no clue  
about the patrol" she muses thoughtfully. Dominick Riley had no clue about  
Forrest seeing me   
  
I know. Riley wouldn't let Forrest hurt Mom like that. No matter  
how much Riley hates Dad he loves Mom more. Hurting you would hurt Mom. And  
me   
  
I love you baby   
  
Love you too   
  
**** Courtyard: Giles Apartment ****  
  
Dominick is sitting staring up at the night sky his mind on Kieran   
and their unborn child. He takes a drag off his cigarette he hears the front  
door open and without looking up he says "When Kieran and I were kids I  
remember you, Mom and Spike taking us up to the roof of what ever house we  
lived in and you'd tell us about the stars and tell us stories." he chuckles  
"A few times you almost threw Spike off the roof because he'd try to scare us  
with stories." he inhales "Actually I think once you did throw him off the  
roof. Mom got so pissed you ended up sleeping on the couch for a week" he  
exhales the ring of smoke  
  
Angel chuckles "So you and Kieran were close growing up?"  
  
"Yeah" Dominick answers "Man I shouldn't smoke" he groans "Kieran  
will kill me if she found out" he stubs out the cigarette  
  
"Its definately not a good habit" Angel agrees  
  
"I know. First pack in three years. She and I made a deal I wouldn't  
smoke she wouldn't runaway. So far its worked" he sits beside Angel   
  
"Your worried about her" Angel observes  
  
Dominick glances at his father and leans forward "I always am. She's  
all I got left" he rubs the back of his neck  
  
"There's more to it than concern" Angel states "How long have you two  
been involved?"  
  
Dominick chuckles "I always wondered how you read people's minds" he   
looks at Angel then at the sky "Yeah we're involved have been for over a  
year, since Mom died." he admits  
  
"You love her" Angel observes  
  
Dominick nods "Always have. Normally I wouldn't have to worry about  
her being in the Initiative, she can take care of herself."  
  
"So why are you worried now? You said she can take care of herself."  
Angel reminds  
  
Dominick looks down at the ground "Things have changed"   
  
"How?" Angel asks  
  
Dominick stands and shoves his hands in his pockets "She'll kill me  
for telling you. Thought it would cause some tension between everyone. That's  
why she didn't tell you about us. There's enough tension between all of you  
to add anymore." he pauses   
  
"I'll listen if you want. We can keep it between us" Angel promises  
  
Dominick nods "I know." he sits down beside Angel he runs his hands  
over his face "Kieran's uh...she's pregnant."  
  
Angel looks at his son stunned "Wow. Thats a big surprise"  
  
Dominick laughs at his father's expression "You think you were   
surprised."  
  
"Uh yeah. That's a surprise." Angel states "Uh how is it Spike and I  
didn't know?"  
  
Dominick laughs "I didn't know until the other day. Tara placed a  
cloaking spell as well as a protection spell when she came back here."  
  
"How far a long is she?" Angel asks  
  
Dominick looks at his hands "Three months. She found out a few days  
ago." he runs his hands through his hair   
  
"She'll be OK." Angel says placing his hand on Dominick's shoulder   
"They both will"  
  
Dominick smiles at Angel "I know. Just don't tell her I told you.  
Otherwise I'm dead"   
  
"I won't" Angel promises   
  
"Thanks" Dominick grins. The two hear pounding footsteps coming down  
the stairs. They look up to see Riley turning around the corner. Angel and  
Dominick stand up looking at each other they follow the soldier into the  
apartment.   
  
"How's Kieran?" Spike demands as they enter  
  
"Last time I saw her she was still out" Riley replies  
  
"No she isn't" Dominick says leaning against the door frame. "She saw  
you talking with Walsh"  
  
Riley sees Spike's angry look "Hey I had nothing to do with this" he   
protests  
  
"Spike he didn't. Forrest did." Dominick tells them "Forrest saw  
Kieran go game face last night."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Buffy asks  
  
"She told me" Dominick answers "Look Riley I need to get inside"   
  
"Uh how?" Riley asks  
  
"Only one way" Dominick replies "Hit me."   
  
Xander perks up "Oooh ooohhh" he jumps his hand up "Let me.   
Pleaaassseee. Deadboy won't let me hit him. Can I hit you?" he begs his voice  
hopeful  
  
Angel growls "Don't call me that"  
  
Dominick chuckles at his fathers annoyance with Xander "The gang  
would crack over you two"  
  
"Gang?" Willow inquires  
  
"I'm surprised Kieran didn't tell you about them. When we returned to  
Sunnydale and the friends I made became second generation Scooby Gang. Then  
when Kieran made friends they were added. I'm the oldest the youngest is Jez  
who's 16. The only ones besides me and Kieran left in Sunnydale are Jez,  
Chaos, Lise, Brent and of course Tara."  
  
"Are any of them related to us?" Xander asks  
  
Dominick shakes his head. "No." he takes a deep breath "Kieran and I   
are the only two who still live in Sunnydale. After your deaths the others  
were sent to live with relatives..." he trails off as his mind links with  
Kieran. He senses her mental shut down Kieran no. Don't baby. Don't shut  
down   
  
Hurts. Too many. Make 'em stop. she whimpers her mind flashing   
over the demons around her the pain she sees and hears. Wanna go home Dom.  
When can we go home?   
  
Soon. I promise we'll go home soon. Stay with me baby Not getting  
an answer he tries again Kieran? Come on Kiera its not the time for games   
he receives a myrid of images from her mind before it blanks out. He pulls  
himself back to see the concerned faces watching him "We're outta time.  
Kieran's disconnected herself." he looks to Riley "Hit me."  
  
"Wait" Willow objects getting everyones attention "What about the  
fact that we haven't found the spell?" she asks  
  
"It doesn't matter. Once I get in I can get us out." Dominick replies  
  
Wesley frowns "What of the fact you and Angel could pass for twins?  
Once you leave the Initiative will find Angel and they'll think he's you"  
  
"Wesley's right" Giles states "We still need to do an illusion spell"  
  
"It won't be a problem" Dominick says "Once we return to our time you  
will only remember that two people named Dominick and Kieran were here.  
Nothing else. All memories of who we are will be erased from everyone but us"  
  
"How are you going to get out?" Buffy inquires "Spike had a hard time  
getting out" she reminds   
  
Dominick feels Nick push his way to the front. Nick smirks faintly  
"Oh we have our ways"   
  
"I take it that your Nick" Spike states seeing the look pass through  
the familiar brown eyes  
  
Nick tilts his head in acknowledgment looking towards Riley "I can't  
believe Goody two shoes agreed to let you hit us." he shakes his head "So go  
ahead"  
  
"Take it outside" Giles orders removing his glasses he rubs his  
forehead muttering to himself  
  
They agree and go outside "Just enough to convince them that we  
fought and you won" Nick says standing still "You'll probably need to knock  
me out"  
  
"You'll have to hit me back to make this look real" Riley reminds  
  
Nick nods as he allows Riley to hit him a few times. When he feels  
blood trickle down his chin. "Pretty good punches for a mortal" he   
acknowledges   
  
"I try. Try not to break any bones OK? I don't heal fast" Riley says  
bracing himself for the coming hits. He grunts at the force of the punches.   
  
Nick stops when he hears Dominick tell him to. He watches as Riley  
gasps for breath "You OK?" he asks. At Riley's nod Nick reminds "You need to  
knock me out"  
  
"How? It takes a lot to knock a vampire out" Buffy replies concerned  
as she watches the two   
  
"Only one way" Spike answers "Same way they caught me" he takes a   
drag from his cigarette  
  
Nick sighs "He leaves me in control for all the painful work." he  
looks at Riley "Just get this over with" he groans   
  
Xander hands Riley the stun gun "You'll be out for about half an  
hour. Maybe less" Riley informs Nick  
  
Nick nods "No prob. Just make sure that if I'm not conscious by then  
that I'm put in with Kieran. Or at least nearby"  
  
"I'll try" Riley says  
  
Dominick looks at Spike and his parents "We'll try to be out by  
tomorrow night." he looks at Tara "You better have everything ready to send  
us back by mid morning" he turns back to Riley "Ready?"  
  
Riley nods "Ready" he answers aiming at Dominick he pulls the trigger  
a bolt of electricity shoots out hitting Dominick square in the chest  
knocking him out  
  
Both Dominick and Nick feel the surge of electricity shoot through  
their body seconds before they black out.  
  
Buffy watches horrified to see her son slump to the ground  
unconscious. She watches as Angel helps Riley put Dominick over his shoulder.  
"Riley watch out for them and yourself" Buffy says her voice worried  
  
Riley nods "I will" he carries the unconscious body away from Giles  
apartment before calling in for back up. "This is Lilac. Have a hostile to  
transport" he calls into his walkie talkie. A few moments later a van pulls  
up and out hop three troops.   
  
"Finn" greets Forrest joining his friend over the unconscious  
Dominick. Seeing Dominick he is surprised "Finn man this is the guy I saw  
making out with your girl Summers"  
  
Hearing that Riley looks at his feet "Angel" he thinks. "She's been  
with me all night. Besides this ones a hostile. She's the Slayer she wouldn't  
get involved with a hostile" he insists  
  
"I know what I saw" Forrest retorts "Your just blinded by her looks  
and innocent act"  
  
"I don't want to discuss this with you" Riley tells him his voice  
angry as he follows the others into the van.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 7

  
Chapter 7  
  
**** Initiative HQ- 15 minutes later ****  
  
Kieran is staring into space when she senses Dominick's presence  
nearby. Her eyes flicker over to where the guard is standing alert and tense.   
  
Dominick awakens to find himself strapped to a chair a woman sitting  
behind a desk watching him curiously. "Who are you" he demands allowing Nick  
to surface in his speech only  
  
"My name is Professor Walsh. Who are you? What are you? Where do you  
come from?"  
  
"Name's Dom" he answers scanning the area "Where is she?" he growls  
"I can feel her"  
  
Walsh perks up "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"He was with the girl" Forrest replies entering the room "He's a  
vampire- not like her though."  
  
Walsh nods her eyes on Dominick "So Dom who is she to you? What is  
she? What's her name?"  
  
Dominick smiles softly "Her name is Kieran"   
  
Walsh leans forward "What is she?"   
  
Dominick shrugs "There is no name for her"  
  
"Is she a vampire?" Walsh inquires  
  
"In a way." he answers vaguely  
  
Walsh nods writing on a pad of paper "Who is she to you?"   
  
Dominick stares through her   
  
"Are you the one who made her?" Walsh questions  
  
"Am I her Sire?" he asks with a faint smile "No. I'm related to her  
grandsire"  
  
Walsh frowns "Who is she to you?"  
  
"Your lover?" demands Forrest standing near the door he moves closer  
"Your bitch?"  
  
Dominick growls low his eyes flash "Never talk about her like that."  
  
"Tell us who she is to you and we will let you see her" Walsh bribes  
  
Dominick frowns thoughtfully then answers his voice soft and loving  
"My mate"  
  
"Your mate? What does that mean?" Walsh inquires  
  
"It means she and I belong to each other. If anyone tries to seperate  
me from her I will kill them" he growls "Where is she?" he demands  
  
Walsh nods to Forrest "Take him to her"   
  
Forrest nods pulling Dominick up "Let's go" he orders pulling him out  
of the room. Forrest pushes Dominick down the hall.   
  
Dominick feels Kieran's presence grow stronger as he walks down the  
corridor. Forrest stops suddenly infront of a cell. Dominick sees Kieran  
sitting in the corner of the room staring at the wall. The door opens and he's shoved into the room by Forrest. He glares at the soldier momentarily  
before returning his attention to the withdrawn form of Kieran as he feels  
the familiar crackle of recognition. "Kieran" he whispers softly moving  
closer he crouches before her "Baby? You OK?" he asks touching her cheek  
gently "Its me baby. I'm here"  
  
Kieran looks up tears in her eyes "Dom?" she asks tentatively  
reaching out she touches his cheek  
  
Dominick nods taking her hand he kisses her knuckle tenderly "Are you  
OK? Did they..."  
  
Kieran smiles "I'm fine" We're both fine. She wraps her arms  
around his neck "I'm better now that your here" she buries her face into the  
crook of his shoulder as tears fall.  
  
Dominick feels the dampness of her tears he sits down and pulls  
Kieran onto his lap. "Shhh I'm here love. Everything will be OK" he promises  
rocking her gently  
  
"I know" she replies tearfully "I just want to go home"  
  
"Soon" he whispers kissing the top of her head.  
  
Wipes away her tears "I hate this" she mutters  
  
"What?" asks Dominick  
  
"Crying" she admits disgustedly  
  
Dominick chuckles "I know you do. I've heard you cry more in the last  
day then I have since you were little"  
  
She pulls away from his embrace and meets his eyes. She then  
straddles his thighs her fingers lightly trace his jugular vein. Kieran  
laughs lightly as she hears the familiar groaning purr that occurs when she  
touches him like that. Tara said my hormones are so out of control because  
of the baby. she smiles fondly at the thought of their baby.  
  
Dad once told me he felt like staking himself because of Mom's mood  
swings. Spike told me once that Mom got so mad at Dad over something and she  
refused to speak to him for two days.   
  
Everyone at school has been avoiding me lately   
  
Why?   
  
Because I threw a book at Brent and it hit him hard.   
  
Why did you do that?   
  
Said something about me having major PMS. Actually that was one of  
the times that it crossed my mind that I hadn't had my period in a month. You  
know me never was on time she smiles faintly So missing two times wasn't  
a problem but when I realized I had missed 3 times plus my mood swings,  
nausea and dizziness I went to the doctor.   
  
Well I love you no matter how moody or emotional. he kisses her  
nose  
  
She smiles laying her head on his shoulder, Kieran absently traces  
patterns on his arm "How are your wounds?" she inquires   
  
"Healing" he answers "I'll be fine"  
  
Kieran nuzzles his neck "How'd you get here? I mean in here with me"  
she asks   
  
Dominick lightly rubs her back as he talks "They asked me what you  
are to me"  
  
"And who am I to you?" she asks curiously  
  
Dominick leans his head close to her's and barely whispers his voice  
calming, loving and seductive all at once "My life, my best friend, my  
savior, my girl, my heart, the mother of my child, my lover.... my mate... my  
wife" he finishes his voice shy  
  
Kieran pulls away startled as she hears him call her his mate, his  
wife. Looking at his round eyed she stammers her voice barely a whisper "Your  
mate? Your wife?"   
  
"You are those things to me... and so much more." he squeezes her  
hand "I told them your my mate and that they couldn't seperate us"  
  
Kieran smiles tenderly "And they can't" she kisses him gently. Why  
did you tell them I'm your mate? To be your mate I'd need your mark. And if I  
recall that hasn't happened.   
  
I appealed to their scientific side. They haven't seen the  
relationship side of vampires I thought that telling them that your my mate  
it would appeal to them. Does it bother you?   
  
Kieran shakes her head It doesn't bother me. But I'm not really  
your mate...  
  
Yes you are.   
  
I don't have your mark. I'd need your mark to be considered your  
mate.   
  
You are my mate. he insists  
  
Our mate reminds Nick  
  
Sorry. Our mate. You do carry our mark... inside you. When we get  
home though we're gonna have to mark you as ours so no one else can touch  
you. he kisses her forehead "I was worried when you didn't answer"  
  
Kieran lays her head on his chest listening to the comforting sound  
of his heart beating "Sorry. I needed to block everything there was too much  
going through my head. I hurt"  
  
"I'm sorry baby" he whispers stroking her hair he smiles as he hears  
Kieran begin to purr. "Everything will be OK"  
  
"Of course it will. Your here"   
  
"Why don't you get some sleep" Dominick suggests "I won't go  
anywhere" he promises  
  
Kieran sighs happily snuggling closer in his arms she closes her eyes  
and soon she falls asleep in his arms.  
  
Dominick notices the cot nearby, standing he carries her over to the  
cot and lays her down. He spoons his body around hers acting as a barrier  
between her and anyone who enters the cell. He covers her with a blanket  
while his hand slips under her shirt resting on her belly. "Hello baby" he  
thinks "This is your Daddy. I promise that everything will be OK. Nothing  
will happen to you or Mommy."  
  
Dominick closes his eyes allowing his senses to concentrate on the  
small innocent life deep inside his mate's womb. He smiles as he feels the  
faint beating of the baby's heart. "See baby your safe right where you are.  
Your nice and comfy until its time for you to be born. Until then Mommy and I  
will do whatever is necessary to make sure nothing hurts you."  
  
Dominick is lying there holding Kieran when he hears footsteps coming  
their way. Alert his eyes go to the door as it opens ready to fight to  
protect his sleeping love. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees that it is  
the sorcerer who started the whole event. "What are you doing here?" he  
demands carefully sitting up.  
  
"Dom?" Kieran whimpers sleepily as she reaches for him  
  
Dominick covers her with the blanket "I'm right here baby, I'm not  
going anywhere. Go back to sleep" he whispers kissing her forehead. He turns  
to face the sorcerer who is watching the exchange with compassion. "Why are  
you here?" Dominick demands his voice harsh  
  
"I came to tell you why you are here" answers the sorcerer  
  
Dominick looks at him suspiciously "And?"  
  
The sorcerer smiles faintly at Kieran's sleeping form "She is the   
reason you are here"  
  
"I don't understand" stammers Dominick  
  
"When you left she became moodier than normal. Most likely cause by  
her hormones."   
  
"how did?"  
  
"I knew of this child long before it was conceived." he replies "When  
you left she not only became moody but she was distracted. Her heart wasn't  
in the fight when the one who owns it wasn't at her side."  
  
"I'm still confused" mutters Dominick  
  
The sorcerer crouches before Dominick "She was in danger of losing  
the child because of her distraction. I knew the only way to end her  
distraction was to bring you two together. This was the only way I could  
think of to bring you back together."  
  
"But why send us back in time?"  
  
"Family. Love." he shrugs "A lot of reasons. But mostly because if  
she hadn't come after you then she would have assuredly lost the child. This  
child and all the other children in your future whether they are yours or not  
are very special. They have a destiny as great as yours and your parents. In  
some ways their destiny is even greater. The child she carries is special and  
it must be kept safe"  
  
Dominick looks at Kieran's sleeping face "Will it be born? Or will  
she lose it?" he asks softly  
  
"It is not written. Either way you are in for an incredible journey.  
But remember you are only strong when you are together. The love you two have  
for each other has always been incredible and it will help you in the future.  
Like your mother and father's love helped them through everything good and  
bad."  
  
"I love her more than anything. I would do anything to keep her and  
the child safe they are all I have left. They're my life now, they are  
everything to me." he remarks he gently tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "I  
would die if it meant they were safe."  
  
"That I know. But you know that if you were to die so would she."  
  
"Yes I know. That's what I hate about this link... I should be able  
to die for her yet I can't because she would die also."  
  
The sorcerer smiles "I know you love her."  
  
"So how are we getting out of here? Normally we'd just fight our way  
out but the way she is now we wouldn't stand a chance. She's exhausted  
physically and emotionally I won't risk it."  
  
"I know. That is why I am here."  
  
Dominick nods "I gather you will use a transportation spell"  
  
The sorcerer nods "Yes and its going to have to be soon. They will  
come to collect her soon for testing."  
  
Dominick nods looking down at his sleeping love. "I hate to wake her  
though"  
  
The sorcerer nods "I can understand that"  
  
Dominick leans down "Kieran wake up" he says softly stroking her hair  
  
"No" she mumbles pulling the blanket over her head  
  
Dominick pulls it off her "We're getting out of here" he whispers  
  
Hearing that Kieran opens her eyes rubbing them she asks "We going  
home?"   
  
"In a little while we are. Right now we're just getting out of here"  
  
"OK" she says sitting up she becomes dizzy and nauseaous "Ugh" she  
groans laying back down  
  
"What's wrong?" Dominick asks concerned  
  
Kieran curls up on her side "The world is spinning and I feel like  
I'm gonna hurl" she groans  
  
"I'm sorry baby" he says stroking her hair "You'll feel better once  
we get out of here." Kieran nods and carefully she sits up. "How do you  
feel?" Dominick asks concerned  
  
"Like I'm gonna hurl any moment" she answers  
  
"Try not to until we are on the outside" requests the sorcerer  
  
Kieran glares at him "Its not like I can help it" she carefully   
stands   
  
The sorcerer nods "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes" Dominick replies putting his arm around Kieran's waist he pulls  
her close  
  
Kieran wraps her arms around Dominick's chest "Just get me out of  
here" she demands laying her head against his heart   
  
The sorcerer nods muttering a few words under his breath the three  
begin to fade. A few seconds later they are outside at a park. "Here you are"  
announces the sorcerer  
  
"Thank you" Dominick says  
  
"Yeah thanks" Kieran mutters pulling out of Dominick's embrace she  
makes it over to the nearest bush and promptly throws up  
  
"Go she needs you" the sorcerer says "I'll see you around. Good luck"  
he says disappearing  
  
Dominick rushes to Kieran's side holding back her hair as she throws  
up. He puts his arm around her waist lightly stroking her belly "Feeling  
better?" he asks as she stops gagging  
  
Kieran leans back in his arms and nods wearily "Better" she sighs  
"Just need to rinse" she grimaces  
  
Dominick nods standing "We'll go find a bathroom or something before  
heading to the house"   
  
**** Initiative ****  
  
"The two hostiles are gone" announces Graham  
  
"What?!" exclaims Walsh "How'd they get out?"  
  
"Not sure" Graham answers  
  
"Check security" she orders  
  
"I did. There was nothing there" he replies  
  
"They couldn't have disappeared" she yells angrily  
  
"They did ma'am" replies Graham  
  
"See if you can find out any info." orders Walsh  
  
"Yes ma'am" Graham walks out of the office  
  
"Ma'am I ran the tests on the female HST" a doctor announces entering  
Walsh's office "And I found something incredible" the doctor says excitedly  
  
Walsh nods "Go on"  
  
"Read this first" the doctor says handing her a folder  
  
Walsh opens the folder and reads "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes." nods the doctor "I ran the tests twice. She has human and  
vampire DNA and she is pregnant"  
  
Walsh nods "Send Riley in" she requests  
  
"Yes ma'am" the doctor exits the office  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Part 8

Going Back   
  
Chapter 8  
  
**** Women's restroom ****  
  
"I'll be right back" Kieran says squeezing Dominick's hand  
  
"Hurry up I don't want to stay out here too long" Dominick squeezes  
back "They probably know we're gone"  
  
Kieran nods opening the bathroom door she goes to the sink and turns  
the faucet on. Cupping her hands she rinses out her mouth of the remaining  
taste of bile. "Better" she mutters looking in the mirror she is disgusted at  
her reflection. "Oh my god" Kieran whispers in horror as she notices a small  
faded needle mark on her arm "Dominick" she calls  
  
The bathroom door opens and in rushes Dominick "What's wrong?" he  
asks. He sees the terrified look on Kieran's face "Baby what's wrong?" he  
asks concerned  
  
Kieran looks at him her eyes teary she holds out her arm as her hand  
goes to her belly. "They know Dominick" she looks at him concerned "They know  
about the baby" she whispers  
  
Dominick pulls her to him "It'll be OK. We're going home soon."  
  
"Tonight?" she whispers "Please baby we need to leave tonight" she  
implores her voice fearful as she wraps her arms around his waist  
  
Dominick kisses her head stroking her back "We'll see if Willow and  
Tara are ready. They might not be able to leave tonight baby but we will  
leave as soon as possible. We should get back to Giles'."  
  
Kieran reluctantly pulls away from his embrace and smiles faintly  
reaching for his hand she places it on her bare stomach. She sees the  
confused look cross Dominick's face "Wants Daddy's attention." she explains  
  
"How do you know?" he asks  
  
Kieran shrugs "I'm not sure really. Its kinda like the pull I get to  
be near you when something is wrong. Except its not like my whole body is  
being pulled towards you just here" she looks down at their hands "Its like  
the baby is sending this energy out telling me in some way what it wants.  
Right now baby wants Daddy."  
  
Dominick smiles and kneels before her "Hey baby" he whispers against  
her skin  
  
Kieran shivers at the feeling of his breath against her skin as she  
lightly strokes his hair.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy love you baby" he whispers kissing her belly button  
  
Hey Nick growls in hurt jealousy   
  
Kieran sees the pained anger flash in his eyes "Dominick I need to  
talk to Nick" she requests as she softly strokes her lover's face  
  
Dominick reluctantly agrees allowing his other side to surface.  
  
Kieran watches as the darker side of her love appear. "Nick" she  
whispers stroking the side of his face  
  
Nick stays on his knees staring at her stomach as his hand lays there  
"I can feel it." he says softly not looking at her  
  
"Feel what?" she asks running her fingers through his hair gently  
  
"A lot of things." he replies  
  
"Like?" Kieran questions as his eyes meet hers "Tell me" she requests  
firmly as she slides to the floor "Please?" she adds taking his face in her  
hands she leans her forehead against his  
  
Nick caresses her stomach with his fingers "When he touches you I can  
feel it as if I was the one touching you. I can feel the baby just like he  
can. I can feel how much he loves you and you love him"  
  
"I love you too Nick. Your part of each other." she says kissing his  
forehead  
  
"He gets to be with you first hand. He gets to see you smile hear you  
laugh." he pulls away from her touch leaning against the wall he closes his  
eyes as he continues to talk "He's the one who gets to make love to you. Its  
his name you scream. He gets to hold you as you sleep." he pauses "He'll be  
known as the baby's father not me. He will be able to hold the baby after its  
born. I'm just inside of him" he says angrily his eyes flashing  
  
Kieran straddles his thighs "Nick you are inside of him. He's inside  
of you. You balance each other out. You can't be jealous of the past, we are  
trying to make a future for us the three of us and our baby. You know why he  
gets to experience everything first hand, its because the two of you have  
different reasons for exsisting." she moves closer her lips barely meeting  
his "I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me scream your name."  
she bites his lower lip lightly   
  
"Your his" Nick whispers against her lips  
  
"I'm yours also" she kisses him gently on the lips  
  
Nick closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall "Its him who  
is with you. I just come out to fight."  
  
"I want both of you to listen to me. This is the last time I say  
this" she says firmly "We share in this family. No matter what happens the  
three of us are connected not just by the baby but by friendship, loyalty and  
of course love. You two may be different from each other but you are still  
the same and I love both sides of you. So no more feeling jealous" she orders   
  
"Sure" Nick agrees  
  
I won't. Dominick promises  
  
Kieran smiles kissing Nick "Now that that is done we should get to  
Giles before your parents and Daddy freak on us" she starts to stand but is  
stopped when Nick grabs her waist "What baby?"  
  
He smirks pulling her onto his lap he kisses her passionately "Do we  
have to?" he growls  
  
Kieran nods "But when we get home we have the whole weekend to spend  
in bed" she kisses him "Now come on" she stands "I want you two to behave.  
I'm serious about that. For you Nick that means no telling me when your  
thinking about sex or anything else that can cause trouble for us. Dominick  
just be your normal sensible self"  
  
"Do I have to" Nick whines "Cause you do look hot right now." he  
looks over her appreciatively  
  
"Thanks and yes you do. Save those thoughts for later." she smiles as  
she watches Nick receed and Dominick return. "Hey baby" she greets kissing  
him  
  
"MMmm" he sighs leaning his head against hers "You ready?"  
  
"Yea" she pulls away from his embrace "Dominick do you think Riley  
will tell the others about what you told Walsh?"   
  
Dominick cocks his head thoughtfully "I'm not sure" he admits "I mean  
telling wouldn't do him any good. I mean Mom and Dad do end up together. If  
he does tell them I'll just say that it was the only way to get to you"  
  
"What if he knows about the baby?" she asks softly  
  
"If that happens we have few choices tell the truth that we're  
involved and the baby is mine. Deny your pregnant or tell them that your ex  
boyfriend is the father. I would prefer the first two"  
  
Kieran smiles "I know you hate all my exes"  
  
"Can you blame me?" he asks "They are all morons"  
  
"Not like any of yours were to bright"  
  
Dominick chuckles taking her hand he leads her out of the bathroom  
"True but I knew who I wanted. They were just a diversion until you got  
older."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
Kieran looks at him then asks "So was the vamp you screwed the other  
night just a diversion?"  
  
"Aww hell" he groans "I'm sorry baby"   
  
Me too   
  
Kieran smiles faintly "Its OK. I'm over it"   
  
"I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." he promises  
  
for either of us. Nick agrees  
  
"It better not or I'll be kicking some ass" she smiles  
  
Dominick leans down "Never" he whispers kissing her fiercely   
  
Kieran whimpers at the force of the kiss she breaks the kiss "We  
should go. Sooner we get back the sooner we can go home and finish this"  
  
"We have to wait?" he demands  
  
Kieran grins "Yes once we get home we have the whole weekend to  
finish this."  
  
"Oh" he smiles "What do you have in mind?"   
  
Kieran cocks her eyebrow "Oh just thinking that you didn't have your  
tongue pierced three months ago." she tugs on his hand "Come on" she prods  
  
Dominick chuckles at her eagerness. "Sure baby. Lets go say goodbye"  
  
"I kinda wish I didn't have to say goodbye to everyone." she sighs  
  
"I know the feeling. Its weird to be here around everyone that we  
know is dead." he rubs her hand with his thumb absently  
  
Kieran's free hand touches her stomach thoughtfully "I wonder if its  
gonna be a boy or a girl"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Kieran bites her lip thoughtfully "I've always wanted a little boy."  
she shrugs "But either way I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy"  
  
"It will be" he replies stopping as they reach the front entrance of  
the apartment building.   
  
TBC... 


	10. Part 9

Title: Going Back  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Rating: PG 13 for language and implied violence  
Disclaimer: I own only Dominick and Kieran and the plot  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Fanfiction.net, and numerous mailing lists  
__________________  
Chapter 9  
  
Kieran looks around sniffing the air. "We're being watched"   
  
"I know" he nods releasing her hand  
  
"So what now? We fight them or leave 'em"  
  
"Its a small groups 3 or 4 at the most" Dominick answers "I can take who ever they are. Why don't you head inside" he suggests  
  
Kieran shakes her head "Not gonna happen." she grins at him "We've always fought together why stop now"  
  
"Kiera" he protests  
  
Kieran glares at him. "Sorry I'm not letting you have all the fun. I'll be careful" she promises  
  
"fine but if you aren't you are going to be grounded when we get home"   
  
"I hate being grounded." she grumbles   
  
"Well boys look what we have found." Forrest says walking out of the shadows holding his taser on them "Why am I not surprised that we found you here? Maybe its because you're involved with those civilian demon hunters."   
  
Kieran shrugs "Maybe maybe not"   
  
"Lets go" Forrest orders  
  
"Sorry we aren't going back there" Dominick retorts  
  
"You have no choice" Forrest states  
  
Kieran glances around her surroundings trying to find a way to distract the soldiers "You know I once dated a guy like you" she says to Forrest "The thing I hated most about him was that he was too cocky. He always thought he deserved things" she smirks "You know what happened to him?"  
  
"What you drained him" Forrest remarks  
  
"Hey I resent that." she protests "I never drained anyone" she says defensively "I have no need to. I don't need blood" she tells him "See he pissed me off and I rammed his head into a wall."  
  
"So why do I care?" Forrest demands  
  
Kieran shrugs "Maybe its because thats what I'm gonna do to you" she says as her eyes change and her canines lengthen. "Or maybe I'll just take you to the nearest group of vampires and let them have you for breakfast"  
  
Dominick takes a step forward holding his wrists out "Go ahead give it a try." One of the soldiers moves forward to take on Dominick. "Sorry man I lied" he growls vamping he does a roundhouse kick to the soldiers face knocking him out. Within seconds more move in to take them on.  
  
When one of the soldiers holds a taser on Kieran she shakes her head in disbelief "You never learn do you" she kicks the weapon out of his hand then sweeps his legs out from under him.   
  
After a few seconds Kieran and Dominick see that only Forrest and Graham are left standing. Dominick looks at them his eyes cold "Two against two. I'd prefer more interesting odds but oh well."   
  
Forrest rushes Dominick causing the two to bring their fight into the courtyard of Giles apartment building. Kieran is distracted momentarily as she watches her lover move away that Graham tries to aim a kick at her head but she sees it coming moving out of the way it hits her shoulder as she sweeps his leg out from under him she brings her leg down on his stomach knocking the wind out of him as she taps him across the jaw. "Night" she remarks standing she wipes her hands on her pants. She walks to the courtyard to find Dominick still fighting Forrest both going all out. She joins Buffy and the others in the entryway of Giles' apartment watching the fight.   
  
"Hey are you OK pet?" Spike asks standing beside Kieran  
  
Kieran nods "I'm fine" she smiles slightly her attention on the fight "This is gonna be a long fight" she sighs sliding to the ground watching the two fight "Hey Xander got any Cheetos?" she calls  
  
"Why are you thinking about food at a time like this" Buffy demands concerned  
  
Kieran shrugs as Xander hands her a bag of Cheetos "Thanks" she replies "I'm hungry so sue me" she growls opening the Cheetos bag she shoves a handful into her mouth  
  
"Willow, Tara I think its time to begin the spell" Giles suggests wincing at the punches thrown and the sound of flesh being hit  
  
"Uh sure" Willow agrees the two heading into the apartment  
  
Xander sits beside Kieran "Hey share those Cheetos"   
  
Kieran hands him the bag "Dominick are you gonna be done soon?" she whines  
  
"Uh" Dominick grunts "I'm in the middle of something" he replies  
  
"Well I'm bored hurry up" Kieran calls annoyed  
  
"Like its my fault your bored" he retorts  
  
"Oh shut up" she remarks watching the two fight. Kieran is amazed at the strength Forrest shows. She laughs  
  
"What's so funny?" asks Spike   
  
Kieran chuckles "This is like the only time I've ever seen someone best Dominick"   
  
Dominick glares at her annoyed as he flips Forrest onto his back "He isn't besting me" he growls at her  
  
"Hey don't growl at me" Kieran shakes her head  
  
"Letting a chick tell you what to do?" Forrest smirks wiping the blood  
  
Dominick winces "You shouldn't have said that" he shakes his head  
  
Kieran cocks her head her eyebrow raised "Did he just call me 'chick'?"  
  
"Uh yeah" Xander replies  
  
Kieran glares at the soldier "Be glad I'm too tired to hurt you" she looks at Dominick "can you please stop playing and knock him out" she requests "I'm getting bored with this whole 'I'm a guy so I'm gonna hit' mood. Normally I'd be having fun but I'm getting tired. When I'm tired I get weird." seeing Xander is about to make a smart remark "One word and you'll learn why the school bullies are scared of me" she frowns "Hey Xander got any Twinkies?"   
  
"Xander if you give her a Twinkie I'll pound you" Dominick threatens as he finally knocks Forrest out  
  
"IF you don't give me a Twinkie I'll hang you upside down" Kieran remarks  
  
"Sorry I'm out of Twinkies" Xander apologizes.  
  
Kieran sighs regretfully then frowns "I wonder if I have any in my backpack"   
  
"What are you going to do with Forrest?" Xander questions looking at the unconcious soldier  
  
"Ohh I know" Kieran smiles evilly "Lets hang him by his toenails over one of the pits in the caves then play country music until his ears bleed" she pauses "I got a better idea tie him to a chair and force him to watch every episode of Baywatch and 90210 until he goes braindead."   
  
"That is wrong. Just plain evil" Buffy shakes her head "I wouldn't even wish that kind of torture on Spike"  
  
Kieran smirks "and where do you think I got all my torturous no killing ideas from?"   
  
"so what are you going to do with him?" Angel asks  
  
Dominick looks at the fallen soldier thoughtfully "I'll go dump him in an alley. He'll be out for a while"   
  
"I still say we should go with the torturing" Kieran grumbles   
  
Dominick rolls his eyes "I'll go dump good ol' Forrest" he picks up the still out soldier over his shoulder. "Back in a few"   
  
"He always gets the fun" Kieran grunts standing she follows the others into the apartment. She sprawls out on the floor with one arm behind her head the other laying across her stomach.  
  
"So what did they do to you?" asks Anya  
  
"Drew some blood thats all" she replies with a slight wince "I hate needles" she mutters   
  
"At least they didn't put a bloody chip in your head" Spike snorts   
  
"Nope I just got blood drawn." she replies  
  
"And amazingly she took it like a big girl and everyone is still alive" Dominick chuckles as he enters "Last time they drew blood from her I had to chase her throughout the hospital." he sits by Kieran's head   
  
"Where's Forrest?" asks Buffy  
  
"You didn't kill him did you?" questions Xander "Because I think killing military guys can get you life"  
  
"No its 20 to 30" Kieran answers the others all stare at Kieran who shrugs "When you've been arrested as many times as I have you learn"  
  
Dominick chuckles tugging on a strand of her hair "No I didn't kill Forrest. Killing's never been my thing."  
  
"No kidding." Kieran snorts "He won't even kill a spider for me" she shudders "I hate spiders"  
  
"What's it like in the future?" Willow asks curiously  
  
"Pretty much like it is now. Things won't change drastically." Dominick replies thoughtfully  
  
"What about the Hellmouth? Is like it is now?" Angel asks  
  
Kieran shakes her head "Not really. In a way its gained power and populatrity as a vacation spot"  
  
"Why?" asks Xander confused "How does the Hellmouth gain power?"  
  
Dominick and Kieran look at each other silently   
  
What do you say baby? he asks   
  
I guess we'll need to explain. Not like they'll remember. Your older you tell 'em   
  
"Chicken" Dominick taunts  
  
"Am not." she protests flinging her arm across her eyes   
  
Dominick shakes his head looking at the others he begins to explain. "Our births were prophesied centuries ago. It was said that where ever we were born would bring a balance of power both good and evil to the area. So since we just happened to be born on the Hellmouth it gained power. When Kieran was born the Hellmouth reached full power"  
  
"Like always he blames me" Kieran mutters  
  
Dominick ignores her remark and continues "Full power of both good and evil"  
  
"So your saying that Sunnydale became some sort of neutral territory?" Willow asks thoughtfully  
  
"You mean Sunnydale becomes Switzerland" Buffy muses she frowns looking at Willow "Is Switzerland still neutral or should I go back to high school"  
  
"Still neutral" Willow replies  
  
"High school is over rated" Kieran mutters in annoyance sitting up she leans against Dominick's side  
  
"Sunnydale is now considered to be a haven of sorts for both sides. The Initiative does rule but they learned early on what we want we get. We still get the demons bent on killing and destroying. Mostly its calm."   
  
"Sunnyhell calm" Spike groans "I may hate this place but its at least good for some laughs"  
  
"Still is" Kieran replies "Fledglings are getting dumber every year so once every six months we have the Olympics"  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asks  
  
"A game we made up when we were able to patrol on our own. We set up kind of an obstacle course. The more each of us stakes the more scores we get. The highest score wins" Dominick explains  
  
"Its fun cause its the only time I get to make up fun ways to beat up demons or vampires." Kieran grabs her backpack and unzips it in search of Twinkies  
  
"What are you looking for?" Dominick asks amused   
  
P Kieran pulls some things out "Twinkies. I coulda sworn I had some in here" she muses pulling out an envelope she hands it to Dominick "Oh yeah Prinicpal Dumbass sent this" she frowns returning to her search  
  
"What is it?" he asks   
  
"Its either my report card. A letter saying I'm expelled forever" she sighs "I wish. But I think its one of those 'we request your attendence to discuss Kieran Addington's recent behavior' or its 'the cops want talk to you' letter."   
  
"What did you do?" Dominick demands annoyed  
  
She shrugs "I dunno. You know how much fun he has getting me suspended." she pulls out a set of handcuffs "Why did I put these in here" she muses  
  
"I don't want to know" Dominick remarks  
  
"I do" Xander says  
  
"I'd tell you why if I could remember" Kieran says continuing her search  
  
"Why are you searching for Twinkies?" Buffy questions  
  
Kieran looks up "I'm having one of my Twinkie cravings." she returns to her search "Oh here are your car keys" Kieran says handing Dominick a set of keys  
  
"What were you doing with keys to my car?" he demands  
  
"Don't worry its still in one piece" she assures him   
  
Dominick rubs his hands over his face muttering obscenities under his breath.   
  
"And the Initiative is one of the bad powers" Giles muses   
  
"No way" Kieran says excitedly. She looks up to see the others staring at her confused "I found a candy bar that I thought Brent jacked" she explains she rolls her eyes "Yes the Initiative bad. Evil. Up there with the Spice Girls" she shudders in revulsion  
  
"That's cold" Xander remarks  
  
Dominick rubs his hand absently "They are among the bad. Even the new generation that went hardcore."  
  
"And even more slutty than the original if that's possible" Kieran mutters still searching through her backpack. "Where are those fucking Twinkies" she growls in annoyance  
  
Dominick reaches over smacking Kieran on the back of her head "Watch it"  
  
She glares at him rubbing her head "That hurt" she grumbles  
  
"good" he retorts  
  
"For that I'm keeping your credit card" she smirks  
  
"How the hell did you get my credit card" he demands  
  
"Hey you left it in your desk with your car keys" she shrugs "Fair game"  
  
"Hand over my credit card" he holds out his hand  
  
"Nope"  
  
"At least tell me how much you charged so I don't have a heart attack when the bill comes" he begs  
  
"Uh" she scrunches her nose "A couple hundred. You won't have a heart attack." she shrugs then "Ah ha I found you" she pulls out the mushed package of Twinkies "Oh how I love Twinkies" Kieran says happily  
  
"See what I deal with" Dominick says sarcastically  
  
"I got it" Willow says excitedly causing everyone to look in her direction  
  
"Got what Will?" Buffy asks  
  
"Who they remind me of" she answers looking at Kieran and Dominick  
  
"Huh?" says Buffy  
  
"They argue like Cordy and Xander" Willow remarks  
  
"Huh?" Xander says looking up at his best friend surprised "Say what?"  
  
"How do they remind you of her" Anya says looking at Cordelia in disgust and then finishes "and my Xander"   
  
"In high school Cordy and Xander argued all the time" Willow answers  
  
"Heard stories of your fights" Kieran remarks leaning back on her hands  
  
"Ah yes the famous fights." Xander muses  
  
"You know I think those fights are the only thinks I miss about living here" Cordelia remarks  
  
"And the time they got caught in the janitors closet by Snyder" Buffy laughs   
  
"I got detention for that" grumbles Cordelia "I missed out on a shopping spree because of Nerdboy"   
  
"That's it" Kieran remembers   
  
"What's it?" asks Dominick confused  
  
"The letter from Sir Dumbass." Kieran replies  
  
"A shopping spree?" inquires Spike confused  
  
Kieran shakes her head "I wish. Last week I got caught sleeping in the boys locker room" she says sheepishly  
  
"Again?" Dominick groans  
  
"Why were you even in the boys locker room?" questions Buffy  
  
"Yes do tell" Dominick requests sounding annoyed  
  
"Waiting for Brent. God he takes forever to change. Who woulda thought it could take a teenage guy 20 minutes to change clothes" she shakes her head in disbelief. "And don't start with the lectures OK" Kieran glares at Dominick  
  
"Who said I was going to?" Dominick questions  
  
Kieran rolls her eyes "Cause I got them the last two times" she stretches her arms above her head then to her feet  
  
"What of the demon population?" inquires Wesley curiously  
  
Dominick looks at the British Watcher "Its somewhat the same. We still have the same demons some are dying out."  
  
"Any of them extinct?" asks Angel   
  
You gonna tell him about the Mohra demon? Kieran asks   
  
Yes. I really want to tell Mom about his day as a mortal. She deserves to know.   
  
I know love but to tell her now? What good will it do? I mean she'll forget about it when we leave. Angel will tell her baby.   
  
Maybe I'll hint about that day.   
  
"Uh why are you two so silent?" demands Xander   
  
"Its creepy" Anya states  
  
"Uh sorry." Dominick apologizes "Its habit"  
  
"What type of demons are extinct?" Angel asks again  
  
"The Mohra demon is extinct" Dominick tells his father watching his expression  
  
"Mohra demon?" asks Buffy confused  
  
"The one Dad killed over Thanksgiving" Dominick answers vaguely   
  
Kieran watches Angel's expression seeing the pain flash through his eyes  
  
"Oh yeah the one that you hit with the clock" Buffy remembers  
  
Angel nods silently   
  
"How's it going with the spell?" Kieran inquires looking over at Tara as she works  
  
"The..there's a slight problem" Tara stammers  
  
"Why am I not surprised" Kieran grumbles  
  
"So what's the deal?" demands Dominick  
  
"It needs to be cast at night" Tara answers looking at the windows "and dawn will be here in about three hours" she looks at her notes "plus there are a few ingredients that I need to find"  
  
"That is a problem." Giles states rubbing his forehead   
  
Dominick glances at the clock "Damn. Forrest will wake up soon. He'll start his search."  
  
"We could head to the mansion. They never check there during patrols" Buffy remarks glancing at Angel who nods in agreement  
  
"We should go now." Angel stands he looks at Spike "Spike go pick up some blood from Willie"  
  
"Can't we just have him deliver" he whines  
  
"Spike you know how easy it is to beat information out of Willie" Buffy admonishes "How do you think I always seem to know when you try to do something?"  
  
Spike stands muttering under his breath "Fine Peaches but I'm broke" he holds out his hand  
  
"As always" snorts Buffy  
  
"Tell Willie to add it to my bill" Angel replies  
  
"Bloody hell Slayer what do you expect. I can't go out and eat for free anymore" Spike grumbles pulling on his duster "See ya later" he says strolling out the front door  
  
Dominick stands looking down at Kieran as she stares at the wall thoughtfully "Come on midget" he prods kicking her leg lightly  
  
"Don't call me that" she retorts snapping out of her zone out.   
  
"Stand up we're going to the mansion" he replies  
  
"Not moving" Kieran whines   
  
"I know your tired but when we get there you can go to sleep" Dominick promises  
  
Kieran nods reluctantly and stands "All right. There is a good part about not heading home" she grins  
  
"What's that?" Dominick asks warily  
  
"I won't have to spend the weekend studying for that biology test. So get ready to write me an excuse"  
  
Dominick smirks "Willow by any chance do you have a biology book Kieran can borrow?"  
  
Kieran glares at him "I hate you right now" she growls  
  
"Uh sure I have one somewhere. I'll bring it this afternoon" Willow says nervously  
  
"Willow can you bring me my homework and a change of clothes" Buffy requests  
  
"Yeah I will" Willow promises  
  
"I'll let you know about my progress" Tara nods to Kieran as she gathers her notes and books  
  
"You two ready?" asks Angel  
  
"Yeah" nods Dominick  
  
"Will if Riley calls tell him I'll call him back."  
  
"Will do" Willow nods   
  
"You guys be careful" Giles nods at the four  
  
"We will" Buffy assures her Watcher  
  
"Cordy, Wesley can you do a grocery store run" Angel requests  
  
"Not a problem. Is there anything specific any of you shall want?" questions Wesley  
  
"None for me" Buffy replies  
  
"Creamy Peanut butter and honey" Kieran requests "Can't survive with out my peanut butter and honey sandwich"  
  
Wesley nods   
  
Angel opens the door allowing the others to exit before him. Angel sees Kieran and Dominick's hands brush lightly. He looks over to see Buffy watching Dominick puzzled. "What's wrong love?" he asks softly  
  
Buffy smiles at Angel "Just trying to take this all in"  
  
"It is amazing isn't it" Angel smiles back  
  
Dominick looks around "Hey Kiera race ya" he grins   
  
"Sure" Kieran agrees I need your arms around me.   
  
"We'll meet you there." Dominick says to his parents   
  
"Sure" Angel nods knowing what his son means   
  
"Ready?" Kieran asks   
  
Dominick nods "Lets race" he says the two take off in the direction of the mansion  
  
"Angel what's going to happen?" Buffy asks softly  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Between us" she clarifies   
  
"I'm not sure baby" he replies  
TBC  



End file.
